Dos locos tras el cristal de Plata
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: Trunks y Goten deciden usar la máquina del tiempo para matar el tiempo y buscar un tesoro legendario: El Cristal de Plata.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon ball Z/Sailor Moon fanfic  
"Dos locos tras el cristal de plata"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano

Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Toriyama (Dragon Ball Z) y Takeuchi Naoko (Sailor Moon) así que no me demandes.  
Capítulo 1: La busqueda

Han pasado 10 años desde que Goku derroto a Majin Boo y la paz ha vuelto al mundo. Como sabemos, Goku fue a entrenar a UUb para que se vuelva el nuevo protector de la Tierra. Vegeta y Bulma se ha retirado para poder descansar un poco de las aventuras que han tenido mientras que Gohan esta casado con Videl y tienen una hija, Pan. Parece que todos disfrutan de esta paz, excepto dos personas...

Corporación capsula..  
-Trunks! - grita Bulma desde el cuarto de Bra - ¿Donde te metiste?  
-Hmm, parece que se fue otra vez con Goten - refunfuño Vegeta - esos dos parecen un par de chiquillos  
-Tienes razón, Trunks ahora es el presidente de la Corporación Capsula, va a llevarnos a la quiebra a este paso  
-Mejor ire a buscarlo - Vegeta se elevo y fue rapidamente hacia un parque cercano. Allí Trunks y Goten practicaban un poco de artes marciales  
-Uff, buen golpe, pero no suficiente - sonrio Goten con el puño de su amigo en la mano - ahora voy yo - tira una patada que Trunks esquiva sin mayor problema  
-Eso le dices patada, prueba esto... - le tira dos patadas a gran velocidad que mandan a volar a Goten, pero este se repone en el aire y apenas toca el piso se lanza contra el chico del cabello morado  
-Ahora ve esto! - Goten tira un golpe pero alguien lo detiene. Es Vegeta  
-Papa, ¿que haces aquí?  
-Creo que estas en problemas  
-Estas? Estamos quimosabi  
-Silencio! - remarco Vegeta al enojado - que haces aquí? se supone que debes estar en la Co. atendiendo negocios  
-Pero es muy aburrido, prefiero pelear  
-Eso ya no es necesario, ahora vuelve a casa. Tu Goten, dile a tu padre que se ocupe más de ti  
-Lo siento tío Vegeta, pero papá anda de viaje con Uub, lo siento...  
-No me digas tío Vegeta! - gruño el sayayin - ni modo que fuera hermano de ese tal Kakaroto!  
-Lo siento Tí...digo, Sr. Vegeta - sonrio inocentemente Goten. Vegeta halo del cuello a Trunks y se lo llevo a la corporación. Mientras, Goten se sento algo aburrido dandole de patadas a varias piedras que iban derecho al lago. Luego se recosto sobre la hierba y miro fastidiado al cielo  
-¿Y ahora que hago? - murmuro - esto esta muy aburrido sin Trunks...  
Se quedo largo rato cuando de repente, se le ocurrio una idea  
-Ah, ya se! ire a la torre de Karin o mejor a la plataforma celeste a platicar algo con Dende...sí, eso es! - ni tardo ni perezoso, Goten prendio su ki y salio volando hacia las alturas. Entre tanto, Bulma le jalaba una oreja a su hijo  
-Mamá! - decía - no me hagas esto, no ves que ya tengo 18 años  
-Pues pareces un chiquillo de 6, vete a trabajar o ya veras!  
-Esta bien - dijo zafandose - ya entendi, ya entendi  
-Que hijo tengo - musito Bulma mientras Trunks iba a su despacho  
-Rayos - penso - otra vez a hastiarme con todo ese trabajo, como quisiera que hubiera otra aventura para poder salir de esta rutina.  
Mientras, alguien llego de visita a casa de Bulma, era Pan...  
-Hola tía Bulma - llego saludando - Vengo a ver si Goten esta aquí, es que mi papá lo busca  
-No, el parece que se fue ya, estaba con Trunks, pero se acaba de ir  
-Ya veo, gracias tía...nos veremos

Entre tanto, Goten había pasado por Torre Karin y tras saludar al maestro, se dirigio a la plataforma celeste donde fue recibido por Mister Popo  
-Hola M. Pópo - sonrio al llegar - ¿Como ha estado?  
-Ah, hola Goten, Mr. Popos le da gusto verles, ¿Como has estados?  
-Algo aburrido, esta Dende?  
-Sí, el Kamisamas esta atendiendos unos asuntos, esperalos unos minutos  
El chico asintió y luego de un rato, salió Dende con su clasico bastón de gran Dios  
-Hola Goten, que te trae por aquí?  
-Nada mi estimado Dende, solo que estoy algo hastiado, no tendrás algo que encargarme como ir a derrotar a un villano o liberar a un pueblo  
-No, todo esta muy tranquilo por aquí, creo que por fin la paz ha..  
-Paz! que aburrido, yo quiero pelear otra vez  
-Cuidado con lo que pides, no vaya a venir otro enemigo como Cell o Majin Boo  
-Hmff - musito - pero no hay acción y además mi papá anda muy entretenido entrenando a ese chico, lástima...sera mejor que vuelva a casa  
-Espera - Dende levanto la vista como pensando - creo que ya se que puedes hacer  
-¿Que cosa?  
-Porque no buscas un tesoro a algo por el estilo  
-¿Quieres decir las esferas del dragón?  
-No, otro tesoro como los que te voy a mostrar, ven conmigo  
-Esta bien - asintió Goten contento de que tuviera algo que hacer. Además, la oferta del tesoro era muy tentadora. Siguió al pequeño Kamisama adentro del templo sagrado y entraron a una habitación llena de baules y pergaminos antiguos. Goten estaba fascinado con todo aquello. Dende dejo su bastón a un lado y abrio un cofre  
-Aquí hay mapas de diferentes tesoros, busca el que más te guste  
-En serio? pueden ser míos?  
-Sí, como se que no buscas riqueza, sino un poco de acción, por eso te los doy  
-Gracias Dende - Goten se abalanzo en el cofre y comenzo a ver cada uno de los mapas con una descripción del tesoro.  
-Hmmm, este no, este esta muy feo...no, muy grande...no, muy pequeño - siguió hasta que de repente se paro en seco y observo con grandes ojos una especie de diamante redondo y con forma de cristal cortado - este me parece perfecto  
-Oh, el sagrados cristal de platas - musito Mr. Popo - eso sería perfectos, en especial porque estas en otras dimensión  
-Eso es verdad?  
-Así es - sonrio Dende - se dice que esta en un mundo alterno a este, sería una buena aventura ir a buscarlo  
-Pero si existe Majin Boo en ese mundo...  
-No te preocupes - dijo Mr. Popo - todos los mapas de este cofre son de universos muy distintos al nuestros, aunque también podrías haber monstruos poderosos  
-Me gusta, pero como voy a ir?  
-Simple, con la camara del tiempo, ella te llevara a esa dimensión, y sera aproximadamente por un mes  
-Grandioso - salto Goten lleno de energía - ire por ese cristal y...un momento Dende, puede alguien más acompañarme?  
-Sí, claro, solo que sea tan fuerte como tú  
-Eso no hay problema, vendre el día de mañana, nos veremos hasta entonces - Goten salió corriendo y luego volo hasta la Tierra a gran velocidad  
-Muy bien - le grito Dende - aquí te esperamos

Abajo, en la corporación capsula, Trunks miraba unos informes de ventas, pero bostezaba hasta el cansancio  
-Diablos, como quisiera salir de aquí...  
-Ya te oí Trunks - se oyo del otro lado de la puerta - ni te atrevas  
-Sí mamá - musito dejandose caer sobre el escritorio - que aburrido!  
En eso, una rafaga entro por la ventana y un chico de cabello negro entro con un pergamino en la mano  
-Goten, ¿Que haces aquí?  
-Sacarte de este infierno, vamos, tienes que ver esto - Goten le mostro el mapa y los pormenores sobre el cristal de plata. Al principio la idea no emociono mucho a Trunks, pero al saber que irian a otra dimensión, le llamo la atención y luego de pensarlo, decidio aceptar la proposición de su amigo  
-Perfecto, empaca tus cosas, nos iremos mañana en la mañana, te espero afuera de la corporación, lleva suficiente como para un mes, pues es el tiempo que allí estaremos  
-Pero mi mamá y los negocios  
-Ellos se la pueden arreglar solos, no te preocupes, no sera por mucho tiempo  
-Bueno, esta bien, mañana entonces - Trunks estrecho la mano de Goten y este salio volando hacia su casa mientras el joven presidente sonreía  
-Esto va a ser muy divertido

En ciudad Satan, Videl servía la merienda cuando vio llegar a Goten  
-Hola Goten, la cena ya esta lista y...  
-En un momento Videl, tengo algo que hacer antes  
Sin más preambulos, corrio a su habitación a empacar ropa  
-¿Que le pasara? - se pregunto Videl algo extrañada - siempre come primero.  
En eso llego Gohan del trabajo y luego de un beso y un abrazo a su esposa, se sento a cenar. Se comenzaron a oír ruidos de la planta alta  
-¿Que ocurre?  
-Parece que tu hermano esta empacando ropa  
-Hmm, de seguro saldra con Trunks, cuando aprendera  
Arriba, Goten metio un monton de ropa en su maleta y luego de acomodarla como pudo, apreto un botón y esta se convirtio en una capsula. Luego guardo varias cosas como linterna, picos, palas, alimentos enlatados y otras cosas por el estilo y las convirtio en capsula también. Finalmente con una tercera maleta, metió objetos personales y ahora eran 3 capsulas que dejo sobre la cama  
-Bien, creo que sera suficiente por un mes, ahora a comer - rapidamente bajo y se encontro con su hermano que no tenía una buena cara  
-¿Ahora que planeas Goten?  
-Vamos hermanito, crees que haría algo malo - dijo con ojos de inocente  
-Viniendo de tí, sí...así que dime que vas a hacer  
-Voy a buscar tesoros - dijo muy francamente, claro, no era toda la verdad  
-Oh, ya veo...entonces creo que no sera nada peligroso o riesgoso - fruncio el cejo Gohan  
-Hermano, se cuidarme solo, no te preocupes - dijo Goten con valentía  
-Esta bien,pero llama si tienes problemas  
-Je, eso tratare - sonrio Goten mientras comía a gran velocidad lo que le daba Videl.  
-Aun esto no me gusta - penso Gohan - sera mejor que lo vigile después.

Entre tanto, en la co. Capsula, Trunks también había empacado, cuando Bra aparecio en su cuarto  
-¿A donde vas hermanito?  
-Este...a un viaje de negocios  
-Lo sabe mamá? - pregunto la niña  
-Bueno...sí y no - respondio algo nervioso Trunks  
-Entonces no lo sabe - Bra sonrió - Mamá!  
-Shhhh! - Trunks le tapo la boca - callate, quieres que me descubran  
-Lo sabía, vas a irte con Goten a hacer alguna travesura, ma...  
-Te dije que te callaras - Trunks llevo a Bra a un lado de la habitación - escucha, si mantienes el secreto, te traere algo del viaje, entendido?  
-Quiero un prendedor  
-Prendedor?  
-Sí, uno con forma de flor, me falta uno para terminar mi colección  
-Esta bien - suspiro Trunks - te traere uno, pero con la condición de que no hables hasta que yo regrese, entendido, le dejare una nota a mamá  
-Comprendido, pero donde vas a ir?  
-A la plataforma celeste, Goten y yo vamos a buscar un tesoro o algo así  
-Hmm, me parece divertido, puedo ir?  
-Bra..  
-Solo bromeaba - sonrio la niña - pero recuerda mi prendedor  
-Sí, ahora salte, Mamá puede sospechar  
La niña se fue rapidamente mientras Trunks suspiraba  
-Por poco no la cuento, sera mejor que me apure

En la madrugada, Goten llego volando despacio a la Casa de Trunks, evitando prender su ki, y que Vegeta lo detectara. Se paro abajo de la habitación de Trunks y toco a la ventana. Rapidamente esta se abrio y salio el joven de cabellos purpura con una especie de maleta  
-¿Estas loco? - musito Goten - solo vamos por un mes, no por un año  
-Lo sé, pero de seguro necesitaremos algo de cada cosa, inclusive traje dinero  
-Yo también, pero dudo que lo necesitemos. Mira, solo traje una bolsa con mis capsulas  
-Hmm, no prevees nada, rápido, que nos pueden descubrir.  
Los dos jovenes corrieron hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente y entonces comenzaron a volar a gran velocidad.-A proposito - Trunks vio el cabello de Goten cortado como antiguamente lo traía (Gokou) - porque el estilo..  
-Je, dicen que me parezco a papá, entonces mantendre esa característica, además, presiento que nos dara suerte  
-Quien sabe, el Sr. Goku siempre atraía los problemas...  
Ya, después de un rato, llegaron a la plataforma celeste y vieron a Dende y Mr. Popo esperandolos con una bolsa de semillas de ermitaño  
-De seguro las necesitaran, ahora a la camara - Dende los guio hasta otro cuarto donde aparecía una enorme mano en el centro de la habitación.  
-Aquí podran viajar a donde quieran y al tiempo que quieran, pasen, que el tiempo avanza  
-¿Y solo sera un mes?  
-Así es Trunks, pero aquí sera unas cuantas horas. Al terminar el periodo, el portal aparecera donde salieron a un principio, no lo olviden o no podran regresar hasta un año después  
-Entendido Gran Kamisama - sonrio Goten - ahora a viajar!  
Trunks y Goten se colocaron a lado de Mr. Popo que prendio la maquinaria, con lo cual la mano se volvio de un lado a otro, creando una imagen que parecía ser la de un callejon de ciudad  
-Pareces que el lugar del sagrado cristal es una ciudad, no seras nada fácil  
-Una jungla de cemento - sonrio Trunks - bueno, adelante, gracias por todo Dende y Mr. Popo  
-Buenas suertes - Mr. Popo dejo la maquina en automatico y se alejo mientras la mano se seguía moviendo y creo una especie de energia que hizo que los dos se desvanecieran  
-Esto esta muy raro - dijo Goten al ver que el escenario del templo se desvanecía y se visualizara totalmente el callejón. Por suerte, nadie de la gente que pasaba, se dio cuenta  
-Ahora si entiendo el mapa - dijo Trunks revisandolo - es como buscar en la ciudad  
-Esta bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que vamos...  
Exploraron el lugar y se dieron cuenta de que era una urbe enorme, con mucha gente caminando y que apenas los dejaba respirar. Los autos eran más primitivos, así como el lugar en sí mismo. A pesar de esto, Goten y Trunks parecían muy impresionados. Continuaron siguiendo el famoso mapa, pero luego de un rato de caminar, encontraron el lugar señalado por el susodicho papel...pero enmedio de un edificio departamental. Goten bajo la cabeza desmoralizado igual que Trunks. Estaban cansados así que decidieron pasar a una cafetería que estaba cerca, tenía el nombre de Crown´s  
-Parece que no hay nada Trunks...  
-Crees que no lo se, y para colmo, este mundo es demasiado raro, todo esta atrasado respecto al nuestro  
-Eso no importa, es como viajar a la época de los piratas, así sera más divertida la busqueda...  
-Y que tal si el famoso cristal esta en una joyeria o en manos de alguien - dijo Trunks - este mapa es muy viejo, de seguro el cristal ya habra desaparecido o estara en la sortija de alguien  
-Eso tienes razón - Goten tomo el mapa y vio que correspondia al lugar, pero mostraba unas especie de pagodas y no los edificios que veían, así como bosques que ahora eran casas.  
-Me parece que esta ciudad se construyo encima del lugar donde estaba el cristal de plata  
-Eso parece y que tal si buscamos en el sotano de ese edificio  
-Ni lo sueñes, no vine a cavar, salvo en un terreno descubierto  
-Vamos, solo intentemoslo  
-No lo creo prudente ni aun con nuestros poderes. Viste que nadie volaba o utilizaba aviones jet  
-Sí,y casi todas las presencias de aquí son muy débiles, de humanos normales, parece que este mundo no ha sufrido el ataque de enemigos poderosos como Cell o Boo  
-¿Entonces que haremos?  
-Pues esperar a que el rayo de la camara del tiempo aparezca de nuevo  
-¿Un mes aquí? ¿Sin hacer nada?  
-No te quejes Trunks, porque no lo disfrutamos como unas vacaciones  
-Vacaciones? Sí, como no - dijo sarcasticamente  
-Como quieras, pero al menos tendremos donde practicar un poco  
-Papá y Gohan se preocuparan y nos daran una buena tunda, no recuerdas...  
-Y tu no pareces recordar que aquí es un mes, pero alla en nuestro mundo es un día, máximo nos castigaran..a proposito, tengo hambre...tienes dinero? no quiero gastar nuestras provisiones  
-Te lo adverti - saco Trunks su cartera - sabía que nos haría falta  
Mientras, en el otro lado de Crown´s, 3 chicas miraban a los recien llegados sin perder detalle mientras una cuarta leía un libro de inglés  
-Ya vieron que guapo es ese chico - dijo una chica de cabello rubio largo  
-Sí, es muy lindo - exclamo sonrojada una de cabello castaño con un arete de rosa - es guapisimo  
-Ay chicas, dejen ver - decía una de cabello negro largo con tonos rojizos - hey, el otro tampoco esta tan mal...aunque su corte no me gusta...  
-Chicas! Cuando dejaran de perseguir a los hombres  
-Shh! - exclamo la de pelo rubio - silencio Amy, que nos descubres  
-La chica de pelo azul corto simplemente suspiro y siguio estudiando.  
-¿Y que tal si les hablamos?  
-Eso me parece algo denigrante - murmuro Mina  
-Vamos a intentarlo, aprovechemos que Serena no esta aquí  
-Sí - suspiro Lita - que afortunada es, Darien la llevo de paseo a las montañas y nosotras aquí, solas y sin novio  
-Jejeje como siempre - se rio Artemis  
-Tu callate! - le pego Mina - no olvidas que Luna se fue con ellos  
-Sí - dijo sobandose el chichón - pero a MI, si me ofrecieron ir...pero como alguien tiene que quedarse con ustedes  
-Pareces nuestro papá - sonrio Amy  
-Eso mismo - exclamo Artemis muy orgulloso de su posición  
-Nos vas a amargar el rato - dijo Raye. Entre tanto, Goten devoraba un par de hamburguesas, Trunks también comía rápido, pero como estaba enfrente de todos, lo hacía con más educación.  
-Hey, tranquilo, no ves que estas en público  
-Trunks! no me regañes como mamá, aquí puedo hacer a mis anchas...  
-Como quieras, pero estas dando un espectáculo increíble  
-Pues que vean como se come monch, monch - decía mientras iba por la cuarta hamburguesa  
-Ya vieron como come ese chico - musito Raye - parecia una procesadora de alimentos  
-Ya lo creo - dijo Mina - pero se ve muy lindo  
-¿Lindo? Es igual que Serena, yo prefiero al de cabello morado, se ve que es más maduro - se sonrojo Lita  
-Mujeres - fruncio el cejo Artemis. Amy no prestaba atención por estar concentrada en un vocabulario que le dejaron para estudiar.  
-Por fin termine - dijo Goten sobandose el estomago - estuvo delicioso  
-Sí, yo también, oye..te comiste como 10 hamburguesas  
-Y todavía tengo hambre - sonrio Goten - pero hay que ser moderado  
-hmrff, quien te entiende..  
-No te hagas, tu te comiste 6 por lo menos  
-Pero más despacio que tú!  
-Bueno, paga y vamonos, tenemos que buscar donde poner la casa  
-Ahora sí me apoyas cuando traigo una capsula verdad? y porque tengo que pagar  
-No fanfarrones, no traigo dinero, ya vamonos - Goten se levanto mientras Trunks iba a pagar  
-Ay no! - dijo Mina - ya se van, que hacemos?  
-No lo sé, que hacemos?  
-Me lo preguntas a mí - dijo sonrojada Lita - ni idea  
-Mujeres - volvio a decir Artemis  
-Porque no fingen desmayarse o que tienen problemas - dijo Amy sumida en un libro de etimologias - eso podría funcionar  
-Amy ¿Hablas en serio?  
-Claro, intentelo...  
-Vaya - suspiro Raye - hemos caído tan bajo para que Amy nos aconseje sobre chicos, a intentarlo!  
-Muy bien, gracias por su visita - dijo un chico de cabello rubio  
-De nada...Andrew - dijo Trunks viendo el letreto en su cámisa  
-Son nuevos aquí?  
-Sí, solo estamos de paso, no sabrás de algún terreno baldío por aquí  
-No, porque?  
-Por nada, nos veremos...creo que seremos clientes regulares  
-Vuelvan pronto - finalizo Andrew.  
-Bueno, ya es hora - llego Goten - ya se hace tarde  
-Allí vienen - dijo Mina - preparadas?  
Lita y Raye asintieron, Kino se zafo un poco el tacón que traía y se sento. Cuando aparecieran los dos, se levantaría y pisaría fuerte, tropezando. Así caería sobre Trunks o Goten que la ayudarían a levantar, interviniendo Raye y Mina al rescate.  
-Sera perfecto - sonrio maliciosamente Raye. Trunks y Goten pasaron frente a ellas, Lita se levanto y todo salio como se planeo, se tropezo y se dejo caer...pero no contaba con que Trunks se detuvo y vio caer pesadamente a Lita al suelo. Como si nada, los dos continuaron rumbo a la puerta  
-Ouch! - Lita se tocaba la rodilla - eso me dolio!  
-Que chicos! - se molesto Mina - ni siquiera tuvieron la amabilidad de ayudarla...  
-Sí - dijo Raye ayudando a levantar a Lita - que maleducados!  
-Se los dije - dijo Artemis seriamente - los chicos somos muy díficiles  
-Tu y tu pesimismo - Mina le pego en la nariz y mientras el maullaba de dolor, todas se sentaron desilucionadas  
-Que mala suerte tenemos - suspiro Lita - y sali golpeada...  
-Amy, no funciono tu plan  
-Yo no tengo la culpa de que ellos hallan reaccionado así - siguio leyendo. Entre tanto, Trunks se detuvo a medio camino  
-Y que hacemos?  
-Pues preguntar - dijo Goten y se volvio hacia las chicas.  
-Vienen para aca! - dijo Mina viendo como Trunks y Goten se acercaban - finjan que no les importa  
Las 3 se pusieron muy serias mientras Amy y Artemis se miraban.  
-Disculpen - llego Trunks - Buenas tardes  
-Buenas tardes- contestaron al unísono las 3, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas  
-Podría preguntarles algo  
-Claro - dijo Amy - ¿que cosa?  
-"Que bien" - penso Raye - va a pedirme mi numero teléfonico   
-"Estupendo" - sonrio Lita - va a pedirme una cita   
-"Es genial" - parpadeo Mina - voy a salir con dos apuestos chicos  
-Podrían decirnos donde hay un terreno baldío - intervino Goten arruinando la fantasía de las 3. Artemis se rio un poco metido en la canasta de Mina  
-Sí, es porque...  
-Trunks! - lo golpeo con el codo Goten - shh!  
-Digo, porque vamos a practicar artes marciales  
-¿Practican artes marciales? - le guiño el ojo Mina a Lita y Raye. Ellas entendieron  
-Más o menos - dijo Goten - por eso del terreno  
-¿Y que practican?  
-Este - los dos no sabían que decir, acaso pelea libre... - de todos los estilos  
-¿Y tienen cinturón o grado? - sonrio Mina  
-¿Cuales son sus nombres? ¿Son nuevos aquí?  
Trunks y Goten sudaron. De repente se encontraron encerrados por estas chicas y no sabían como escapar.  
-Perfecto - penso Lita - los tenemos  
-Hay uno como a 3 km de aquí, cerca del parque Mushashi - dijo Amy - solo tomen el autobús y llegaran allí  
-Uff, digo..gracias - sonrio nerviosamente Trunks  
-Sí, nos veremos - Goten halo de la camisa a Trunks y se fueron rapidamente, aprovechando la ayuda de Amy. Las 3 chicas suspiraron y vieron a su amiga seguir con sus estudios  
-Como pudiste? - exclamo Mina - ya los teníamos  
-Sí, porque los dejaste ir?  
-Sí, ya no eres nuestra amiga - se volvio Lita  
-Vamos, no se desilucionen, ya saben donde estaran o no?  
Las 3 se vieron y no tardaron en felicitar a Amy.  
-Eres un genio- sonrio Mina - puro genio!  
-Sí, ahora no se escaparan - dijo Mina saliendo un paisaje de triunfo - tendremos novios!  
Artemis por otro lado ya estaba algo hastiado con esto y prefirio salir. Pero se quedo sorprendido cuando vio a Trunks y Goten volar rumbo al cielo.  
-¿Estare soñando? - se froto los ojos y volvio a ver y no había nada - hmm, solo estoy soñando...estar con Mina me esta haciendo daño  
Pero en el aire...  
-Esas chicas me dieron miedo - sonrio Goten  
-Sí, te entiendo...pero olvida eso y vamos a ese lugar  
-¿Velocidad máxima?  
-Sí, mientras no nos descubran, adelante! - Trunks prendio su ki igual que Goten y salieron disparados. Entre tanto, una presencia maligna comenzaba a gestarse de las ruinas de un edificio abandonado  
-Conquistaremos este mundo - se oyo una voz tetrica - y nada nos detendra!  
-Sí, nada. Salvo una cosa...  
-¿Cuál?  
-Habra un baño aquí cerca?  
-Idiota! - finalizo la voz.

Fin del capítulo


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon ball Z/Sailor Moon fanfic  
"Dos locos tras el cristal de plata"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Toriyama (Dragon Ball Z) y Takeuchi Naoko (Sailor Moon) así que no me demandes.  
Capítulo 2: Casa nueva...

-Mira Trunks! - exclamo Goten - allí esta el sitio baldío  
-Sí, bajemos con precaución  
Goten asiente y los dos desaparecen. Luego reaparecen en el suelo.  
-Parece que todo en orden - piso el suelo Trunks - esta firme  
-Y que esperabas? Que fuera gelatina  
-No voy a discutir contigo, sera mejor que ponga la casa, avísame si viene alguien  
-Esta bien - Goten se coloca en una esquina. Luego de ver pasar a dos personas, le hace una seña a Trunks. Este asiente, toma una cápsula de su estuche y la lanza hacia el terreno. Una explosión aparece seguida de una casa ovalada.  
-Perfecto - dice Goten - a descansar un poco  
-¿Descansar? Creo que no te he invitado  
-A que te refieres?  
-Nada Goten...  
-Acaso vas a dejar a tu mejor amigo en la calle?  
-Sí, sobretodo porque me desesperas  
-Vamos, no soy tan malo  
-Pues sí lo eres, te quedarás afuera  
-Es una broma cierto?  
-No - Trunks abrio la puerta. Luego de unos minutos, le lanzo un colchon, cobija y sabanas a Gohan - que duermas bien  
-Eres un egoísta - refunfuño Goten - todo por criticarte  
-Pues que malo, duerme bien Goten - cerro la puerta. Goten se quedo largo rato viendo con odio la casa. Tenía ganas de hacerla pedazos con un kame hame ha, pero luego comprendió que había "algunos comentarios" sobre Trunks, aunque el no quería admitirlos  
-Bah! - coloco la cobija en lo alto de la casa - sera mejor que me quede aquí, al fin al cabo, soy un sayayin humano, que puede pasar?  
Entonces se oyo una sirena de ambulancia seguida de una de policia, luego unos vidrios rotos y disparos  
-Hmm, yo y mi gran boca - se sento a ver como pasaba el día.

Entre tanto, las scouts caminaban con rumbo al supuesto sitio baldío...  
-Crees que este allí Amy?  
-No te desesperes Mina, claro que sí...  
-Hmm, que lástima me doy - suspiro Lita - estar tan desesperada por conseguir novio, al grado de perseguir a dos perfectos extraños  
-Sí - suspiro Raye - que mala suerte tenemos  
-Se lo merecen por flojas - exclamo Artemis. Era obvio decir, que el gato yacía seminoqueado unos minutos después en la canasta de Mina.  
-Vamos - dijo la optimista Mina - que tal si ahora si se hace realidad nuestro sueño  
-Ojala - suspiro de nueva cuenta Lita - porque a este paso terminaremos solteras y ancianas  
-Tu lo dijiste - suspiro Raye  
-Ya chicas - sonrio Amy algo hastiada por la interminable cadena de suspiros - no se lamenten  
-La gran Amy ha hablado, si tan solo fuera como tú  
-A que se refieren?  
-Solo te importa estudiar y nada más. Que simple debe ser no preocuparse por no buscar novio  
-Chicas - se sonrojo Amy - a mi también me interesa, solo que...  
-Solo que...  
-Que me gustaría encontrar al hombre perfecto, a un chico inteligente y guapo. Que le encantara lo que yo hiciera y que fuera muy dedicado  
-Mira quien es la que sueña - le dijo Mina a Lita mientras Amy le salían ojos de corazón. Luego de unos momentos, volvió a su actitud normal  
-Solo que yo se disimularlo mejor - sonrio - y no estoy tan desesperada  
-Como no - musito Raye - no has pensado en la posibilidad de nunca casarte  
-¿Y?  
-Y de quedarte sola por siempre - martillo el último clavo Mina. Amy por un momento le invadio un pánico tremendo. Nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad  
-Imagina nada más - sonrio maliciosamente Raye - llegar a una reunión, y no tener una pareja a tu lado. Ver a la inútil de Serena con Darien casados, con un hijo, disfrutando de la felicidad mientras tú no tendrás a nadie que te consuele, te ayude o te apoye.  
-Chicas - exclamo - no sigan!  
-Sí - se unio Lita - y al llegar del trabajo a tu departamento, nadie que te espere...nadie!  
-Chicas! no! - Amy se paro. Nunca se había sentido tan mal.  
-Parece que ahora nos comprendes  
-Sin embargo, nos tenemos a nosotras - trato de defenderse Amy  
-¿Y?  
-Acaso no es suficiente?  
-No, queremos por lo menos un novio - levanto la mano al cielo Mina - que nos aprecie, que nos ame y que sea responsable, que nunca se queje y que nos ayude siempre!  
-Así es - se unieron Lita y Raye. Amy simplemente le salió una gota. Ella parecio comprender, aunque luego de un rato, logro controlarse  
-Sí - penso - un novio perfecto, que sea lindo y nunca se queje

-Trunks! - grito Goten - ya dejame entrar, quiero ver la TV  
-Nop - se oyo de adentro - aguanta!  
-No podre hacerlo! Estoy aburrido!  
-Pues anda a echar una vuelta, al fin, la casa no se ira de aquí  
-Como te conozco, de seguro te irás  
-Claro que no, ahora ve a dar un paseo, para que me dejes en paz  
-Como quieras - Goten se paro y comenzo a elevar. Igualo la altura de los edificios y echo un vistazo alrededor  
-Hmm, huele a pizza - exclamo - es por alla!  
Sin perder tiempo, salió disparado hacia los edificios que se erguían en lo alto de Tokyo. Mientras, adentro Trunks miraba despreocupado la televisión. Encontro buenos programas de la NHK japonesa que lo dejaron entretenido un buen rato, hasta que aparecieron las noticias. Luego de haber comido y haber hecho ejercicio, era obvio que Trunks se sentía cansado y sin querer, se quedo dormido cuando una reportera mencionaba su artículo, sobre una extraña perturbación que el centro de astronomia de Tokyo había detectado días anteriores. Entre tanto, las chicas ya habían llegado al lugar.  
-Y bien? - murmuro Lita - no que había un sitio baldío  
-No lo sé - Amy volteo a todos lados - parece que desaparecio. Ayer que pase todavía estaba aquí  
-Amy! - dijo Raye - has estado demasiado con Serena, se te esta pegando lo tonta  
-Es cierto! - se defendio - un momento...y esa casa?  
-Que tiene que ver? - dijo Mina aburrida  
-Veanla, no es diferente a las demás - señalo Amy la casa circular y con un enorme número 2 en el frente.  
-Sí, es diferente a las otras, tal vez sea la casa de un artista  
-Que tal si preguntamos allí  
-Pero estoy segura de que...  
-Vamos Amy, no te excuses, los genios también fallan  
-Como quieran - saco un libro de inglés - aun tengo que repasar  
-Nunca cambiarás - le salio una gota de sudor a Lita. Raye toco a la puerta, pero nadie contestaba  
-Parece que no hay nadie  
-Sí, pero oigo la TV...de seguro no quieren contestar  
-O tal vez dejaron la televisión prendida...vamos - dijo Lita algo hastiada - mañana investigaremos  
-Sí, esto es muy cansado  
-Hasta que la razón llego a sus cabezas - se oyo de la canasta de Mina. Ella no tardo en lanzar la cesta a varios metros de distancia  
-Auch! - grito Artemis saliendo - eso me dolio  
-Para que aprendas...

Entre tanto, Goten veía la ciudad desde lo alto de la torre de Tokyo. Por suerte nadie podía verlo.  
-Rayos! Perdí ese aroma tan delicioso...ni modo, será para despu... - entonces el olor regreso - sí! Es él...esta aca abajo - se movio a gran velocidad para que no lo notaran y en cuestión de 2 segs. estaba en el suelo. Entonces vio hacia un puesto de comida. Se acerco y vio a una chica preparar algo así como una Omelette en una parrilla mientras la gente observaba  
-Vengan - sonreía - prueben los mejores okonomiyakis del mundo...  
-Okonomiyaki? - penso - no se que sea, pero huele delicioso  
-Quien va a querer uno? - no se hizo esperar y en cuestión de minutos vendió como 20 okonomiyakis. El último fue Goten  
-Hola, podrías darme uno por favor?  
-Hola, sí, como lo quieres...?  
-Hmm, con algo de champiñones, jamón, piña y chorizo  
-Eh? - se quedo perpleja - acaso me tomas como una pizzeria  
-No - se excuso inocentemente - pero como oí que preparas de todo, pense que era bueno probar eso en tu...como se llama?  
-Okonomiyaki..  
-Okonomayake...bueno, en eso...que opinas?  
-No lo he intentado, pero probare - entonces la chica comenzo a preparar la torta japonesa - a proposito, como te llamas?  
-Goten y tú?  
-Ukyo - sonrio - estoy aquí porque dicen que Tokyo es un buen lugar para vender comida tradicional.  
-Estas de vacaciones?  
-Sí y trabajando  
-Eso es interesante, yo también vengo de viaje, pero ojala pronto pueda regresar a casa  
-Ya veo - vio el okonomiyaki - ya esta listo!  
-Bien - sin esperarse, comenzo a comerselo. Ukyo se quedo esperando el veredicto  
-Y bien?  
-Esta delicioso, eres genial! - Goten se limpiaba los dedos  
-Gracias, que bueno que te gusto...ahora tengo un nuevo platillo para mi negocio...te doy las gracias  
-No es nada, bueno, tengo que irme, espero verte una próxima vez  
-Sí, ojala. Buena suerte - se despidio Ukyo mientras Goten caminaba rumbo al centro. Tan pronto se alejo, sus ojos brillaron - ahora sí Ranma - musito - con este platillo, serás mío!

Mientras, Trunks "babeaba" mientras dormía (suena muy feo el término, yo diría saliveaba) cuando un golpe tremendo lo desperto.  
-Pero que...! - se levanto y vio un balón enmedio de la sala. Provenía de una ventana rota de la casa.  
-Hmrrff, ni aun sin Trunks me siento en paz... - tomo el balón y en eso tocaron a la puerta. Abrió y vio a dos chicos con cara de pilluelos  
-Lo sentimos - sonrio uno - no fue con intención  
-Como no - les dio el balón - si vuelven a hacerlo, llamare a sus padres  
-Esta bien señor - se despidieron los dos y salieron corriendo. Trunks cerro la puerta y se quedo pensando en lo que había oído  
-Señor - musito - me dijeron así...y lo que dije...diablos! Goten tiene razón, me estoy volviendo como un adulto...Bueno, entonces sera mejor salir también  
Tomo su cartera, salió de la casa y se elevo hacia el cielo.  
-Dare una vuelta, tal vez encuentre al pesado de Goten - prendio su ki y salio disparado. Mientras, Goten miraba los aparadores de las tiendas  
-Vaya! Esto me recuerda a Sataan City, aunque no tan grande  
Siguio recorriendo el centro y de repente entro a un puesto de revistas cercano. Al otro lado, Lita y Raye caminaban todavía pensando en lo que había pasado  
-Mina tuvo que irse a practicar y Amy a estudiar - musito Lita - pero no se porque nos dejaron a Artemis  
-Acaso mi presencia los molesta? - dijo el gato desimuladamente  
-Algo por el estilo - dijo Raye cruzada de brazos. Artemis ignoro el comentario.  
-Porque no compramos una revista - dijo Lita señalando un puesto - tal vez ya este el nuevo especial de cocina  
-Hmm - siguio Raye sin dar cuenta de lo que pasaba. Simplemente asintió. Las dos chicas revisaban el lugar cuando Artemis noto a alguien conocido  
-Oigan - les dijo en voz baja - Acaso no es ese el chico que buscaban?  
Lita y Raye se volvieron y vieron a Goten hojear una revista sobre deportes.  
-Sí! es... - Raye le tapo la boca a Lita  
-Silencio, no causes un desastre...ahora vamos a hablar con él  
-Esta bien - se aliso la ropa - adelante  
Goten miraba con interés un artículo de artes marciales. Mostraba diferentes estilos de defensa que no había visto nunca y tal vez le interesarían a su padre cuando regresara...  
-Disculpa - una voz algo melosa lo saco de concentración - no sabes si has visto el especial de cocina?  
-No - se volvio - no lo he visto y... - se quedo callado. Eran dos de las chicas que se habían encontrado en el Crown´s.  
-Hola - dijo Raye - creo que ya te conocíamos  
-Algo por el estilo - sonrio - sí, ustedes estaban en la cafetería  
-Que coincidencia habernos encontrado de nuevo, no lo crees? - sonrio Lita  
-Sí, mucha Creo que nos siguieron  
-A proposito, como te llamas?  
-Mi nombre es Goten...mucho gusto  
-Yo soy Raye Inno, mucho gusto  
-Y yo Lita Kino, también es un placer  
-Miau!  
-Ah! - Goten se inclino sobre Artemis - que lindo gatito  
-Se llama Artemis - exclamo Lita  
-Bonito nombre - acaricio a Artemis y lo deposito en el suelo - lo siento, pero tengo que irme...  
-No te gustaría que te invitaramos algo  
-No, son muy amables, pero tengo prisa - Goten sudo - nos veremos  
El chico se hizo rapidamente humo. Lita y Raye comenzaron a mirarse  
-Tu lo espantaste  
-Mira quien lo dice, con tu actitud de ayuda...  
-Pero fue mejor que tu presentación  
-Repite eso Lita!  
-No discutan por favor - trato de interceder Artemis - ya tenemos suficientes problemas  
-Tu callate! - Lita y Raye lo golpearon.  
-Ouch! - dijo seminoqueado - siempre se tienen que desquitarse conmigo...porque!

Entre tanto, Trunks había bajado y se encontraba visitando las universitades cercanas  
-Esto es algo aburrido - musito al ver - pero al menos no tanto como la corporación.  
Sin querer choco con alguien al seguir avanzando.  
-Lo siento - ayudo a incorporar a la chica de cabello azul corto - no me fije  
-No, fue culpa mía - se disculpo - iba distraída  
-Oye, no nos conocemos?  
-Sí, tu fuiste el chico que nos pregunto por un terreno baldío cierto?  
Trunks asintió y vio la libreta y libros de Amy  
-Eres universitaria?  
-No - se sonrojo - como crees! Apenas estoy en primero de preparatoria  
-Que raro! Parece que siempre estas estudiando  
-Bueno, es que voy a estudiar medicina  
-¿En serio? Me parece muy interesante...  
-Lo crees? Todo mundo dice que deje de estudiar o me va a hacer mal  
-Pues yo digo que debes seguir estudiando, eso es muy importante...  
-Vaya, nadie me había dicho eso antes, me imagino que debes tener 18 años cierto?  
-Atinaste! Sí, yo también estudio mucho...  
-Entonces tú si eres universitario?  
-No, yo dirigo una corporación..upss! - Trunks se tapo la boca  
-¡Que! Diriges una empresa?  
-Más o menos, es que mis padres son los dueños y me ahora me hago cargo del negocio, en la parte administrativa...  
-Acaso eres un genio?  
-No, mi tío Gohan es un genio, el tiene a cargo laboratorios de investigación...  
-Y donde estan? Quisiera verlos  
-Bueno...estan en...en el extranjero! - se puso nervioso Trunks  
-Entonces no eres de Japón?  
-No, realmente no, así como mi amigo  
-Se nota por tus ojos...son de color  
-Oye, acaso estas viendo otra cosa? - sonrio maliciosamente Trunks. Amy se sonrojo y desvío la mirada hacia otro lado  
-A proposito, no se tu nombre...  
-Me llamo Amy, Amy Mizuno y el tuyo?  
-Solo dime Trunks Amy. Oye, te invito a cenar, creo que se hace tarde  
-Eso sería perfecto, tal vez podamos seguir hablando de administración  
-De lo que quieras - le ofrecio el brazo - nos vamos?  
-Claro - Amy tomo su brazo y dejaron el lugar. Entre tanto, en unos laboratorios de la universidad...  
-Hiro - se oyo atrás de una puerta - ven, ya van a cerrar!  
-Voy - dijo el chico de cabello largo - esto es perfecto  
Se levanto luego de hacer unos ajustes a una extraña máquina que tenía un portal a lado de él.  
-Muy pronto - sonrió - podre traerlo a la vida...muy pronto...

Entre tanto, Goten seguía caminando por toda la ciudad.  
-Hmmm - su estomago comenzo a hacer ruido - mejor hubiera aceptado esa invitación, pero sigo insistiendo. Esas chicas me dan miedo... - entonces vió unos edificios conocidos a lo lejos - es una preparatoria...  
Como Goten estaba algo aburrido, decidió entrar a ver. Luego de pasar por algunos salones, llego al gimnasio.  
-Je - volteo a todos lados - no hay nadie, tal vez juegue un poco  
Entonces escucho un ruido. Se asomo y vio a una chica de cabello rubio largo practicar voleyball sin nadie más alrededor.  
-Va! - Mina hizo un poderoso saque que golpeo justamente la esquina del lado contrario - Bien! Voy mejorando...otra vez!  
Saco varios tiros más mientras Goten miraba la escena  
-Vaya, es excelente - suspiro.  
-Ahora remates! - lanzo un balón hacia arriba y golpeo el balón con fuerza, pero al caer, no midio bien y entonces piso mal. Momentos después, Mina yacía en el suelo tocandose el tobillo  
-Auch! - le salio una lágrima - creo que esta luxado...y ahora que voy a hacer? No hay nadie cerca  
-Ejem - se oyo de la puerta - creo que yo puedo ayudarte  
Mina se volteo y vio a Goten con una mirada despreocupada  
-Oye, no eres de la preparatoria, eres el chico de hace rato  
-Así es, entre a este lugar por equivocación - camino hacia ella - estas bien?  
-No, parece que me luxe el tobillo  
-Dejame ver - se agacho y examino la lastimadura. Mina se quedo viendo a Goten  
-Vaya, en realidad es muy apuesto - penso - la primera vez que lo ví, me parecio un desarropado, pero ahora...es lindo  
-Sí, efectivamente esta luxado, sera mejor que te lleve a tu casa  
-Eres muy amable - se incorporo Mina - pero creo que yo puedo...ayy! - se cayo nuevamente. Goten sonrió y la tomo de la mano  
-Será mejor que te ayude...  
-Creo que tienes razón - sonrio. Goten puso el brazo de Mina alrededor de su cuello.  
-Así esta bien?  
-Sí, muy bien - se sonrojo  
-Te pasa algo?  
-No, no es nada...vamos...

Entre tanto, Amy y Trunks cenaban en el Crown´s. Amy nunca había conocido a alguien tan maduro e inteligente, y también divertido, ya que los chistes de Trunks la hacían reirse hasta que le salían lágrimas. Nunca antes había sentido eso con alguien, ni siquiera con sus amigas. Por un momento comprendio el mensaje que las demás le habían dicho. Entre tanto, Trunks disfrutaba de la compañía de esa chica de cabello azul, que parecía ser muy seria, pero a la vez muy divertida. No le aburrían sus comentarios sobre la escuela ni tampoco lo que decía. Sentía muy diferente que cuando platicaba con Goten y eso le gustaba.  
-A proposito, de donde eres Trunks?  
-Este - se quedo callado. Nunca había pensado en que decirle. No conocía para el mundo donde había llegado. De repente se volvio y vio un anuncio de neón. Tenía un nombre extraño, pero le sono convincente  
-Hmm, de Canada...creo  
-Canada? Entonces que haces aquí?  
-Hmm - volvio a dudar Trunks, pero se le ocurrio algo mejor - soy un explorador, vengo a buscar tesoros antiguos a Japón  
-Eso es muy interesante, lo haces en tus ratos libres?  
-Algo por el estilo Si mamá se entera, me mata  
-Oye Trunks, y cuanto te vas a quedar?  
-Como un mes, luego me regreso a...a Canada! Sí, a ese lugar  
-Es poco tiempo...y que vas a hacer mientras?  
-Bueno, parece que el tesoro que buscabamos se perdio, pero mientras, creo que trabajare...  
-Que tal si das clases en mi preparatoria? - sonrio Amy  
-Eso sería genial...podría ser de economía  
-Pues vamos mañana...que opinas?  
-Sera todo un placer - le tomo la mano a Amy. Los dos se quedaron unos minutos así, hasta que Inazuki se los hizo notar al dejarles la cuenta. Los dos estaban ruborizados  
-Je - sonrio Inazuki - la cuenta va por parte de la casa, que disfruten la noche  
-Gracias - dijo Amy - pero no es necesario  
-No, claro que sí - le susurro Inazuki - no lo pierdas Amy  
-Como crees! - se sonrojo aún más Amy. Trunks no comprendía la situación. Afuera del Crown´s, Lita y Raye terminaban su recorrido por toda la ciudad...  
-Esto fue muy aburrido - musito Raye - y cansado...estas vacaciones van a ser muy aburridas  
-Ya lo creo y...no puede ser!  
-Que ocurre! - Raye se volteo hacia la vitrina y vio a una singular pareja platicar muy animosamente  
-Amy!  
-Ese chico! - grito Raye - Amy esta con él  
-Parece que la chica genio se nos adelanto - suspiro Lita - como siempre  
-Ah no! - se remango Raye - no se va a quedar así!  
-Espera, no hagas una escena!  
-Claro que no lo hare, sino voy a fastidiarlo  
-Raye, entiende... - Lita no pudo detenerla. Raye entro rapidamente y sin más imprevistos, saludo a los dos.  
-Hola, eres el chico de la mañana cierto?  
-Bueno... - Trunks se quedo sin habla  
-Raye, no molestes - le dijo Amy - no ves que lo pones nervioso  
-Para mí que ya esta muy nervioso o no es así - Raye azoto con fuerza la mesa. Trunks se quedo sin habla  
-Disculpen - intervino Lita tomando a Raye de los hombros - pero ya nos vamos  
-No, yo no!  
-Raye! - Lita la halo hacia otra mesa. Amy le salió una gota de sudor mientras el pobre muchacho le salían signos de interrogación  
-Que fue eso?  
-No hagas caso, son mis amigas...  
-Son algo raras  
-Perdonalas quieres...es que yo...  
-No, me hicieron quedar algo raro, pero no me molesta - sonrio tocandose la nuca - estoy bien, no te preocupes...  
Amy asintió mientras Raye era sujetada por Lita.  
-No es justo! - le salio una lágrimota como a Serena - siempre tiene tanta suerte...  
-Vamos, no te molestes - trataba de alentarla Lita, pero sin mucho éxito.

Entre tanto, Goten dejaba a Mina en su casa. Fue recibido por la mamá de Mina  
-Gracias por traerla, fuiste muy amable  
-No fue nada señora - sonrio Goten  
-Porque no pasas a tomar un bocadillo, ya esta anocheciendo y tengo galletas en el horno  
-Pues yo...  
-Vamos Goten - dijo Mina coquetamente - quedate!  
-Bueno, esta bien...no puedo rechazar las galletas.  
Como era de suponerse, Goten se guio por el apetito sayayin y no tardo en devorarse dos canastas llenas de galletas él solo, aunque Mina no se quedo atrás...La señora Aino se quedo contemplando algo sorprendida el espectaculo que daban los dos chicos. Al final, Goten agradeció lavando toda la vajilla que había utilizado. Entre tanto, Mina platicaba con su mamá...  
-Parece ser un buen chico - susurro - aunque algo glotón  
-Sí, pero es muy amable  
-Mina, espero que no hagas alguna locura  
-Mamá! - exclamo - acaso crees que puedo hacerle daño  
Una risa no se hizo esperar. En ese momento, Goten salió de la cocina secandose las manos  
-Fuiste muy amable al ayudarme  
-No fue nada señora, en casa lo hacemos todos los días...oh, creo que ya es tarde - dijo Goten viendo el reloj que estaba en la sala  
-Sí, espero que vengas mañana Goten - dijo instintivamente Mina. Este fruncio el cejo mientras la mamá de Mina le daba un pisotón a su hija. Goten se despidió y salió rumbo a la casa.  
-Ves lo que te dije...  
-No me regañes mamá - sonrio la chica - ya verás que Mina, la diosa del amor se portara bien...

Entre tanto, Trunks se despidio de Amy y de las demás del Crown´s, prometiendo ir a la escuela para conseguir ese trabajo de maestro. Se dirigia contento a casa cuando varios maleantes le salieron en el paso.  
-Oye niño - dijo uno con una pistola - danos todo lo que tienes!  
-Sí, o te va a pesar muy mal  
-Intentelo - dijo Trunks sin inmutarse  
-Como quieras! - disparo y entonces Trunks puso la mano al frente. El bandido se quedo perplejo. El chico de cabellos morados dejo caer la bala  
-Algo más?  
-Eres un..! - otro le salió por atrás y lo golpeo de lleno en la cabeza con un bat, que termino rompiendose, pero no Trunks que se volvio con un gesto serio  
-Eso no es agradable - le tiro una patada al autor que salio volando como 10 metros. Los demás comenzaron a alejarse de él  
-Chts - musito - que tipos más cobardes  
-Yo no lo soy - uno con una navaja se le abalanzo, pero Trunks lograba esquivar todos los ataques, hasta que le dio un puñetazo en plena cara que lo hizo caer noqueado  
-Alguien más?  
Un momento después, todos habían desaparecido. Trunks sonrio...  
-Vaya, vaya - se oyo - así que presumiendo  
-Goten - se volvio - que haces aquí?  
-Lo mismo que tú, ir a la casa...y no me salgas con que no vas a dejarme entrar, esta haciendo frío  
-Esta bien, ya no estoy enojado contigo, al contrario, estoy feliz  
-Encontraste el cristal de plata?  
-No, me ocurrió algo mejor, te lo contare llegando  
-Como quieras - sonrio Goten - también tengo de que hablar  
-Una carrera hasta la casa? - se puso Trunks en posición  
-Adelante! - los dos salieron disparados como rayos. Sin darse cuenta, alguien los observo durante todo este tiempo. Era una chica...  
-Eso fue increíble! - dijo sorprendida - son sorprendentes, esto lo tienen que saber las chicas...

Fin del capítulo


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon ball Z/Sailor Moon fanfic  
"Dos locos tras el cristal de plata"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano

Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Toriyama (Dragon Ball Z) y Takeuchi Naoko (Sailor Moon) así que no me demandes.  
Capítulo 3: Experimentos...

Estamos en el universo de Gokou, en casa de Gohan  
-Gohan! - grito Videl - no has visto a Goten, dijo que iba a ayudarme con los quehaceres!  
El joven sayayin de lentes dejo su periodico y reviso los alrededores  
-No, no lo he visto y tampoco puedo sentir su presencia, creo que salió de viaje o algo por el estilo  
-Que irresponsable - se aparecio la esposa de Gohan - deberías llamarle la atención más seguro  
-Sí, eso hare - sonrió Gohan y siguió leyendo cuando tuvo un extraño presentimiento. Entonces se oyo el teléfono, Videl contestó y le paso el auricular a su esposo  
-Es de Bulma, parece que Trunks también desapareció  
-Deja ver - tomo el teléfono - bueno...  
-Bueno Gohan, oye, quisiera preguntarte si Trunks esta contigo?  
-No, no esta aquí, ni Goten, de seguro salieron a pasear o a practicar un poco  
-Esos irresponsables! - dijo Bulma enojada - ahora veran cuando regresen!  
-Tranquila, recuerda que aún son chicos, tienen derecho a divertirse  
-Lo sé, pero no de esta manera, Vegeta fue a buscarlos, pero no los hallo, ve si puedes averiguar algo..  
-Bueno, vere que hago, te llamare si pasa algo Bulma  
-Bien Gohan, saludame a tu papá  
-Lo haré, adios - Gohan colgó y se incorporó del sillón  
-Vas a ir a buscarlos cierto? - pregunto Videl  
-Ya que remedio, primero ire a casa de papá, tal vez esten allí - el chico se metió a la habitación, se cambió de ropa rapidamente, y se puso su viejo gi de entrenamiento  
-Bueno, es tu día libre, yo pense que saldríamos a dar una vuelta o al cine  
-Ya será otro día - entonces Gohan le dio un beso a Videl y se dirigió a la puerta - traere a los chicos  
-Esta bien - sonrió - pero no te expongas  
Gohan asintió y salió volando.

Mientras, en el mundo de las Scouts, ya había pasado una semana desde que Goten y Trunks llegaron a Tokyo. Se habían hecho buenas amigas de las scouts con lo cual se adaptaron al estilo de vida de la ciudad. Trunks había conseguido trabajo de mesero en Crown´s mientras daba clases de física en la preparatoria Juuban. En el local, se hizo amigo de Andrew, Inazuki, y por supuesto de las chicas. Serena todavía continuaba con Darien, Rinni y Luna en sus vacaciones de invierno en las montañas. Las scouts diariamente iban a ver al chico (ya saben para que), pero especialmente Amy. Trunks y Amy se había hechos muy buenos amigos, platicaban de muchas cosas, y como era de suponerse, las demás comenzaron a presionar a los dos, de diferente manera, para que tuvieran una cita, pero la dizque pareja, solo se veían como buenos amigos (a pesar de los rumores dichos y de la primera cita). Goten, por su parte, a pesar de ser buen amigo, casi no iba a Crown´s y prefería quedarse en casa a comer, ver TV o entrenar. Mina varias veces lo había invitado a salir, pero él se negaba, ya que consideraba muy aburrido eso. Raye también se había animado a invitarlo, pero también daba su negativa. Finalmente, consiguió un empleo vespertino, donde narraba en una radiodifusora local, experiencias paranormales o noticias al mismo estilo de los X-Files. Goten lo hacía de un estilo serio y a la vez gracioso, lo cual le ayudo para conseguir el empleo y elevar el rating de la estación. En fin, los dos ya se habían olvidado de su objetivo principal, buscar el famoso Cristal de plata, aunque no de la idea de irse en un mes...  
Un día de esos, en el Crown´s...  
-Así que gracias a la parabola de la curva, puedo calcular la pendiente de esta ecuación  
-Exacto Amy, y no te olvides de la intersección de la segunda ecuación - le decía Trunks. Las demás chicas miraban aburridas la clase de su amigo  
-No entiendo como no se aburren - dijo Lita fastidiada - llevan una hora discutiendo eso  
-Bueno, es que tu no entiendes la pasión por las matemáticas - sonrió Amy  
-Pero las clases de Trunks son de segundo y tercer año, ni siquiera llegamos a eso  
-Es bueno adelantarse - les dijo Trunks - así podran entrar a la universidad sin problemas  
-Para eso falta mucho - dijo Raye - por el momento, prefiero el primer año  
-Bueno - Trunks consulto su reloj - las vere después...tengo que dar clases extraordinarias. Un grupo de chicas de mi salón, me lo pidió ...  
-Oh, ya veo - sonrió Lita maliciosamente - no sabía que fueras tan acomedido  
-Bueno, es un favor - sonrió Trunks - es para ser un buen maestro  
-Como quieras - le dijo Amy cerrando su libro - hasta mañana  
Trunks se retiro, mientras las demás chicas miraban a Amy  
-No entiendo como lo dejas ir como así, sabes que estara con otras chicas  
-Y Raye?  
-Vamos, acaso no estas celosa?  
-No - contesto simplemente la chica genio  
-Quien te entiende - dijo Mina saliendole una gota de sudor  
-Es un buen amigo solamente - dijo Amy - ahora tengo que estudiar inglés  
-Hmm, espero que no cambies de opinión - Raye se volteó a Lita. Ella parecía estar algo pensativa  
-Lita, te pasa algo?  
-No - se volvió - no es nada  
Entonces Mina le dio un codazo a Raye. Esta se volvió hacia ella molesta, pero Mina le señalo algo afuera. Raye enfoco y vio a Trunks caminar rumbo a la preparatoria. Las dos se guiñaron el ojo  
-Oigan - llego Inazuki con un radio portatil - es hora del "loco del pueblo"  
-En serio! - se emociono Mina - dejenme ver  
La chica sintonizo la estación y entonces se oyo una música al estilo de los expedientes secretos X.  
-Eso nunca me lo pierdo - dijo Raye  
-Shh!! - exclamo Lita - ya va a empezar  
-"Buenas tardes tengan amado pueblo. Aquí, su conductor estrellado..digo, estrella: Goten, con las últimas en esto que llamamos paranormal, aunque viene siendo lo mismo que normal. En fin, espero que tengan sus papas fritas a la mano o un sedante, porque este programa va a ser igual que los demás - entonces la voz afoco - ABURRIDO, je, es broma, eso espero o me corren. Ahora antes de iniciar con el primer caso, quiero mandar un saludo a mi compadre, Chris Carter por sus emails tan tétricos, así como a toda la raza de la preparatoria Juuban, en especial a Mina, Raye, Lita y Amy"  
-Se acordo - exclamo Lita - se acordo del mensaje!  
-Sí, sobre todo cuando lo extorsionaste con esa comida gratis - le salió una gota a Raye  
-"Finalmente, al maestro más sangrón de todos, el señor "acomedido" Trunks! Espero que no me escuche"  
-Gracioso - murmuro Trunks molesto en una aula de la preparatoria Juuban con 20 jovencitas riendo nerviosamente. El maestro apago el radio - bueno, ahora vamos con el siguiente problema...  
-"Bien, el primer caso es..."  
-Que les parecio? - dijo Raye - ese Goten es fenómenal  
-Sí, pero tiene una extraña forma de narrar  
-Pues eso elevo el rating del programa, según me dijo él - sonrió Mina - que tal si lo vamos a visitar a la estación  
-No sería mala idea - dijo Raye - ahora tal vez si quiera salir conmigo  
-No señorita - se interpuso Mina - él ya es mío..  
-Eso ya lo veremos - la reto Raye - vienes Amy?  
-No, tengo mucho que estudiar, pero me lo saludan  
-Y tu Lita?  
-Yo tampoco puedo - se excuso - tengo pendientes que hacer...  
-Esta bien - Raye miro a Mina de forma altanera. Ella le devolvió la mirada y así salieron de Crown´s.  
-Bueno Lita - Amy dejo el libro y se acerco a su amiga - ya se fueron, que haremos?  
-Esa actuación que tuviste fue excelente, bien, ahora vamos a mi departamento, allí me platicarás todos los detalles sobre Trunks  
-No entiendo como me metes en esto...  
-Vamos Amy, hazme ese favor. Realmente el chico me gusta, pero solo te hace caso a tí..  
-Esta bien, esta bien...vamos, antes de que se den cuenta Mina y Raye  
-No te preocupes, ellas van tras Goten...eso espero...

Regresamos al mundo de DBZ...  
Gohan volaba a gran velocidad cuando llego a una casa enclavada enmedio de las montañas. Bajo y vió a su padre, entrenar muy duramente con Ubb  
-Gohan! - dijeron alumno y maestro al verlo llegar  
-Hola papá - Gohan saludo a Goku - hola Ubb!!  
-Hola - saludo el pequeño hindú  
-Bueno, que te trae a casa? - dijo Goku - algo malo pasa?  
-No, solo quería saber si Goten o Trunks habían venido aquí por casualidad  
-No, para nada...ellos no han venido en mucho tiempo  
-Me lo suponía - entonces los 3 sintieron otra presencia y voltearon al cielo. Una luz brillante ilumino los alrededores. Goku sonrió al reconocer el ki. Entonces un sujeto vestido con un traje de batalla bajo cerca de ellos.  
-Hola Vegeta, que te trae por aquí?  
-Ando buscando a ese irresponsable de Trunks, no los has visto?  
-No, Gohan me pregunto también por Goten y tampoco lo ha encontrado  
-Le dare una tunda a ese muchacho - dijo enojado Vegeta  
-Procura no ser tan duro con él - dijo Goku  
-Pues parece todavía un niño - refunfuño Vegeta - tiene que atender la corporación y no lo hace como es debido  
-Pues me parece algo joven para estar al frente de una empresa como la Co. Cápsula - intervino Gohan  
-A mí también me parece, pero ya sabes como es Bulma, ahora tengo que buscarlo  
-Bueno - exclamo Goku - ya fueron con el maestro Karin? Tal vez esten con él o en la plataforma celeste, entrenando en la Cámara del Tiempo  
-Parece factible - comento Gohan  
-Bien - Vegeta encendió su ki - ire por esos dos!  
-Espera - dijo Gohan - mejor ire yo, si te ven, es capaz de que corren!  
-Acaso me crees un padre gruñon?  
-No solo lo creo Vegeta, lo eres - se rio Gohan. Este comentario no le agrado nada al príncipe Sayayin.  
-Bueno, esta bien - se cruzo de brazos - ve por ellos, yo me quedare aquí, entrenando con Kakaroto  
-Eso me parece bien - dijo Goku - ve a ver si estan alla hijo  
-Ok - Gohan prendió su ki y se elevo con rumbo a la plataforma celeste  
-Y bien? - Vegeta se ajusto sus guantes - peleamos un poco..  
-Con gusto - sonrió Goku mientras Ubb se sentaba a ver la pelea.

Y de nueva cuenta, en el mundo de Sailor Moon...  
Raye y Mina llegaron justo cuando Goten se despedía de su auditorio  
-Bien, ese fue el último - decía por un micrófono - ahora recuerden. Algo nos vigila, sí, nuestras mamás!! Así que portense bien y recuerden que les doy todo, todo, todo, todo...lo que me sobra - se rió Goten - saludos y buenas tardes tengan escuchenteradios!  
-Corte! - se oyo por la cabina. Goten se quito los audifonos y se levanto. Un señor vestido con traje, lo saludo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
-Muchacho, te felicito! Vas en grande! Ya eres el mejor a esta hora!  
-Eso no es nada, espere a cadena nacional y cuando aparezca por la NHK  
-Jejeje - se rió el señor - eres genial! Pero quien sabe, tal vez sea cierto...  
-Hablaba en serio - dijo seriamente Goten. El ejecutivo se quedo callado, pero los dos rompieron en risas.  
-Bien, te vere mañana - se despidió. Goten tomo su mochila y salió del estudio. Al voltear a una esquina del lugar, vió a dos chicas acercarse como rayos hacia él  
-Hmm, son ellas - penso - sin tan solo fueran miles de admiradoras..  
Pero entonces Goten vió atrás de Mina y Raye una tropa de chicas que las correteaban  
-Oh, creo que hable demasiado pronto  
-Vamonos! - Raye lo tomo del brazo y se fueron volando mientras los 3 iban siendo perseguidos por una horda de admiradoras.  
-Vaya, como lograron pasarlas - les dijo Goten mientras las chicas seguían a la caza de ellos  
-Tenemos tácticas especiales - le guiño el ojo - ahora por la izquierda  
Los 3 dieron vuelta y las chicas hicieron lo mismo, pero ellas se desconcertaron, ya que no los vieron nuevamente.  
-De seguro se fueron por allí - se volvieron hacia una puerta de salida abierta. Tan pronto se fueron, Goten y las chicas salieron de una puerta del conserje  
-Parece que ya conocen el lugar - se quito Goten una escoba  
-Algo por el estilo - sonrió Raye - ahora, a donde vamos?  
-Ya pase su mensaje por el radio, ahora que quieres Raye? - puso las manos en la cintura como chica - que quieres querida? Una depilación? Un maniquiur? - fingió voz de chica - llamame Gotena  
-Bueno - Raye - le siguió la corriente - que tal si vamos a cenar a Crown´s  
-Otra vez, ay querida! - Gotena se puso la mano en la cara - me van a arruinar el cutis!  
-Deja ya de payasear Goten..  
-Gotena.. - corrigio  
-Bueno Gotena, vamonos, que se hace tarde...  
-Esta bien - se rio Goten ya volviendo a su voz normal - pero no me hago responsable...  
-Pero esta vez tu pagás - dijo Mina. Goten dio un respingo entre las risas de sus amigas.  
Mientras, en el departamento de Lita...  
-Crees que mi comida de resultado?  
-Para llegar al corazón de un chico, debe ser primero por su estomágo, no crees?  
-Eso espero - Lita entonces saco una tarta del horno - y ahora?  
-Tan pronto se enfríe, se la llevaremos a la escuela, y verás que no querra despegarse de tí  
-Sera por la comida - dijo pesimamente Lita  
-Vamos, no te desanimes...ya lo verás  
Entre tanto, en la preparatoria Juuban...  
-Bien Saori - elogió Trunks a una chica que terminaba un ejercicio - ahora pasa a tu asiento  
-Gracias maestro guap..digo, maestro Trunks - chica le sonrió de forma coqueta mientras el joven profesor le salía una gota de sudor. Se oyeron unas risitas del fondo del aula  
-Hmm, sí - dijo tratando de aparentar seriedad - bueno, ahora Maki, eres la siguiente...  
Una sensual rubia se levanto de su asiento. A pesar de tener 16 años, parecía una mujer de 20 años o más, se acerco al maestro, casi encimandole  
-Soy yo profesor Trunks...  
-Este.. - se hizo para atrás - esta bien, resuelve el problema número cuatro  
La chica le guiño un ojo y comenzo a resolverlo. Trunks se dejo caer en el asiento exhausto, de nuevo las risas se escucharon en el salón  
-Esto es el colmo - penso - estas chicas se me insinuan, tan sólo porque tengo 18 años  
-Ya termine maestro - dijo Maki con una voz muy dulce - me siento?  
-Por favor.. - dijo algo mareado Trunks - y quien es la siguiente...  
-Yo maestro - se levanto una chica que también comenzo a flirtear con él.  
-Brillante idea la de ser maestro - penso - que bueno que ya falta poco para regresar a casa...  
Y las risas siguieron...

Mientras, Goten había ido con Raye y Mina a Crown´s  
-Karaoke?  
-Sí, es un lugar donde puedes cantar las canciones que quieras...  
-No entiendo.. - pregunto el joven sayayin  
-Verás, el bar Karaoke es una especie de tarima para personas que quieren cantar, tú eliges la canción, y todo mundo te escucha...  
-Oh, como un concurso de canto...  
-Más o menos - sonrió Mina. A pesar de ser conductor de un programa de radio, Goten a veces era medio...bueno, "inocente", pues no entendía muchos de los términos que le explicaban, como si fuera de otro mundo.  
-Me parece buena idea - sonrió el chico  
-Que tal si vamos este sabado..  
-Bueno, sería después del programa  
-No hay problema, solo ven, y trae a Trunks  
-De seguro ese pesado querra dar clases ese día...  
-Sí, a veces pienso que se extralímita, que bueno que no es mi maestro - suspiro Mina. Entonces Raye se volvió, y vió a Lita y Amy con un paquete entre las manos...  
-Me pregunto que tramaran? - penso al verlas pasar.  
Entre tanto, en un sótano, muy cerca de allí...  
-Lo lograste?  
-Sí Daisuke - sonrió el chico de cabello alborotado - lo logre!  
-Pero no es peligroso...pueden descubrirnos...  
-Y eso que importa! Ese mequetrefe del profesor, no hizo caso y merece que le demostremos que sabemos...  
-Pero...  
-Dejate de peros...ahora, activa esa palanca...  
-Como quieras, pero jugar con las líneas interdimensionales, me parece demasiado... - el otro joven halo de una palanca colocado a un extraño aparato, del tamaño de pared, y entonces la pantalla que estaba adherida, comenzo a brillar con intensidad...  
-Bien!! - exclamo - esta funcionando!! Funciona!!  
Entonces un enorme tigre dientes de sable salto de la pantalla y sin dar tiempo, atraveso la ventana del sótano, haciendola pedazos.  
-¿Que fue eso? - dijo el otro - el Mechantropus desaparecio de la faz de la Tierra hace miles de años  
-En nuestro mundo sí, pero en otro no! Ellos todavían existen en otro universo, en otro lugar, en otra Tierra...  
-Acaso has creado una especie de saltador cuantico?  
-Exacto mi estimado Tenchi - sonrió Daisuke - ahora vamos, tengo que seguir revisando las otras dimensiones  
-Y el tigre dientes de sable?  
-Él estara bien, no te preocupes...jejeje  
-Eres un loco - le dijo Tenchi  
-Gracias por decirlo... - se volvió hacia la pantalla y comenzo a sintonizar otras imagenes que fluían a gran velocidad, como si el aparato fuera un rastreador de otras dimensiones, cuando de repente, escucharon una voz tremenda...  
-Quiero salir...  
-Changos! Alguien hablo...  
-Shh! Silencio..  
-Quiero salir - decía la voz ronca, tipo metalica - dejenme salir!  
-Quien eres?  
-Solo alguien que ansia la libertad, que ansía ir a su mundo, dejenme salir...  
-Espera - Daisuke apreto unos botones  
-Estas loco! - Tenchi entonces bajo la palanca y la borrosa imagen desapareció  
-Que demonios hiciste!!!  
-No quiero que traigas cosas extrañas, esto puede resultar peligroso  
-Al demonio tus observaciones! Ahora vete de aquí!!  
-No lo haré - entonces zafo la palanca - no te dare esto, hasta que recapacites...  
El chico se cruzo de brazos, apago la luz del sótano y subió las escaleras. El otro se quedo viendo el aparato  
-Esto ha ido demasiado lejos...

Y en la preparatoria Juuban, Trunks salía exhausto del aula.  
-Esas niñas son tremendas - musitó. Entonces vió a lo lejos a Amy y Lita.  
-Trunks hola! - saludo Amy - como te fue?  
-Regular - dijo con cara de cansancio - y ustedes?  
-Bien - sonrió Amy, pero se volvió a Lita que se había escondido trás ella  
-Que pasa? -dijo en voz baja  
-No puedo...  
-Como de que no puedes?  
-No puedo - se asusto Lita  
-¿Qué pasa? - dijo Trunks confundido  
-Es que Lita te hizo una tarta de limón - Amy empujo a su amiga, que casi se cae, a pesar de duplicarle el tamaño a Mizuno.  
-Que es?  
-Es para tí - saco un paquete envuelto en aluminio - es tarta, espero que te guste...  
-¿En serio? Para mí?  
-Bueno, sí - se sonrojo Lita. Trunks sonrió  
-Perfecto - penso Amy - esto va mejor de lo que esperaba.  
Entonces Lita al avanzar, tropezo con una losa que estaba levantada del pavimento y dejo caer toda la tarta sobre Trunks, manchandole la ropa que traía...  
-Mi chaqueta! - exclamo  
-Oh oh - musito Amy. Lita se levanto, observo el desastre que había causado y en ese momento, hubiera querido que la tierra la tragara  
-Trunks...yo...lo siento - saco su pañuelo - no quise...  
-No, no fue culpa tuya - Trunks se toco su camisa - no es nada...  
-Espera, yo te limpiare - Lita trato de quitar la mancha, pero al contrario, por estar tan nerviosa, la expandió más. Ahora la mancha, parecía un oceano, mientras la tarta yacía en el piso, toda estropeada...  
-Espera Lita..no!  
-Oh demonios! - se hizo atrás - creo que lo empeore  
-Lita tranquila - se acerco Amy  
-No! fue culpa mía! - dijo enojada  
-Hey, ya te dije que no hay problema, solo es ropa...  
-Claro que no! Estrope tu mejor chaqueta y camisa - sus ojos temblaron - TODO LO HAGO MAL!!  
Entonces dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.  
-Espera - Trunks trato de alcanzarla, pero Amy lo detuvo...  
-Dejala, estara mejor..  
-Pero..  
-Confía en mí, ahora vamos...tienes que cambiarte...  
-Dije que así esta bien - entonces se chupo el dedo - hmm!! estaba deliciosa!!!  
-Espero que Lita lo sepa - musito Amy

Al día siguiente, Trunks limpiaba energicamente la mancha de tarta de su camisa. Había logrado quitarle algunas partes, pero aun aparecían rastros de la tarta...  
-Hola Trunks - aparecio Goten con un platano en mano - que paso?  
-Nada, solo que la mancha causada por un pay de limón, tarda mucho en quitarse...  
-Hmm, oye...me dijeron Raye y Mina, si quieres venir a un bar karaoke este fin de semana...  
-Creo que no podré, tengo examenes que calificar...  
-Pues calificalos el viernes...  
-Entiende que mi trabajo es muy importante, aún tengo que ir a Crown´s  
-Como siempre...y si te ayudo a calificar?  
-Que quieres decir?  
-Sí, para que tengas chance de ir, de seguro te divertiras mucho..  
-Bueno - sonrió Trunks - solo estaremos dos semanas más, creo que sera divertido  
-Entonces trato hecho - Goten le dió una mordida a la fruta.  
-Creo que llamare a Amy también - penso Trunks al seguir tallando su camisa.

Y en el universo de DBZ, Gohan llega con rapidez a torre Karin...  
-Buenas tardes maestro -dice Gohan llegando al lugar - como ha estado?  
-Gohan, gusto en verte - dijo una especie de gato con un bastón - espero que no halla problemas ahora...  
-No, bueno sí...es que Goten y Trunks no han aparecido y los he estado buscando por todo el mundo...no los ha visto usted?  
-Claro que sí, ellos subieron al templo del cielo...allí los encontrarás, parece que andan con Kamisama y Mr.Popo  
-Así es - entonces salió un chico con bigote, algo redordete y con una espada japonesa en el cinto - decían que iban por un tesoro  
-Esta bien Yayirobe - sonrió Gohan - gracias por todo y nos veremos... - el chico prendió su ki y se elevo hacia las alturas.

Entre tanto, regresando al otro mundo, en la facultad de ciencias de Tokyo, Tenchi, el chico de la otra vez, camina por los pasillos de la escuela cuando llega alguien por detrás y le entrega un mensaje.  
-"Te veo este sabado en la noche, quiero que volvamos a ser amigos, trae la palanca por favor" firma Daisuke - musito - espero que sea verdad...  
El teléfono sono en casa de Amy...  
-Bueno - contesto la chica de cabello azul - ah Trunks!...que? Que vamos a ir a un bar Karaoke? Me parece genial..sí, tendre que adelantar mis estudios, pero es una buena idea  
-Esta bien, entonces el sabado...nos veremos con los demás...  
-Ok, pero que tal si llevamos a Lita también?  
-Hmm, crees que siga sentida por lo de la tarta...  
-No, lo creo, porque no le llamas, eso la alegrara...  
-Creo que tienes razón, bueno, entonces el sabado... - Amy colgo y se metió de nuevo en un libro de inglés. Entre tanto, en otro lugar, Lita miraba tristemente la televisión, todavía recordando ese momento, cuando se escucho una llamada...se levanto y contesto. Al acto, su cara emitió una gran sonrisa...  
-Trunks!! eres tú?  
-Sí, te llamo para saber si quieres ir a un bar karaoke este sabado..  
-Claro que sí!! A que hora!  
-Como a las 8, bueno, nos vemos...  
-Espera, aun estas enojado por lo del pay?  
-Claro que no, eso ya es historia pasada...ya no te sientas mal...  
-Bueno, me alegra saberlo, entonces el sabado...  
-Bien, adios - Trunks colgo, pero entonces noto la mirada maliciosa de Goten  
-Y ahora que pasa?  
-Nada, solo que me impresiona tu generosidad..ahora con Lita cierto?  
-Claro que no! - se sonrojo - es una amiga, como Amy  
-Eso dices, entonces porque te sonrojaste..cuando mencionas a Amy, nunca lo haces!  
-No es nada que te incumba - le lanzo la camisa toda mojada al rostro a Goten que cayo de espaldas...  
-Sí te gusta - aun dijo a través de la ropa, pero entonces sintió una patada en el estomago  
-Haz el favor de guardar silencio! - Trunks se retiro molesto, mientras Goten se quejaba del dolor

Esa noche del sabado, en el sotano de la casa de Daisuke, Tenchi había ido con la palanca. El pensaba que su amigo ya se había arrepentido de jugar con los juegos interdimensionales, desde aquella vez que estaban en el callejón, cuando recogían los materiales para la máquina, que era una especie de saltador cuantico. Entonces, entró por la escalera, pero vió todo oscuro, trato de prender la luz, pero sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda y cayo noqueado al piso. Dejo caer la palanca, que rodo hasta la maquina. Las luces se encendieron y era Daisuke, con un bat en las manos...  
-Idiota! - musito - nadie interfiere con mis obras maestras, ni aún mi mejor amigo..jejeje  
Tomo la palanca y la coloco en su lugar, encendiendo el switch principal. La pantalla se iluminó y luego de sintonizar unos minutos, Daisuke encontró la frecuencia de la otra vez...la voz volvió..  
-Dejame salir! - rogaba.  
-Claro que sí, te dejare salir! - se rió el joven - jajaja!!!

Fin del capítulo


	4. Chapter 4

"Dos locos tras el cristal de plata"

por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano

Dragon ball Z/Sailor Moon fanfic

Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Toriyama (Dragon Ball Z) y Takeuchi Naoko (Sailor Moon) así que no me demandes.

Capítulo 4: Karaoke!!...

Noche de sábado. Goten ayuda a Trunks a calificar 30 examenes de matemáticas a gran velocidad   
-¿Cuando dijiste que ibamos a recogerlas?   
-En una hora, aun tenemos tiempo, casi terminamos   
-Eso espero, aun falta que hacer  
-Sereno moreno, ya verás que terminamos  
Trunks suspira y sigue calificando. Entre tanto, en casa de Raye..   
-Tala!! - Mina sale con un vestido azul con encajes verdes - que les parece?  
-Bonito - sonríe Raye que trae algo más formal: una falda negra con una blusa roja - esta vez no se nos escaparan  
-Ya lo creo! - guiñe un ojo Mina - porque la diosa del...   
-Las diosas...  
-Perdón, las diosas del amor - Raye se le une - hoy tendran novio!!! - y un escenario de Japón aparece atrás de ellas.   
-Chicas, ahora voy yo - Lita con Amy atrás. Trae un pantalón y una blusa que le hace juego. Amy va con un vestido de corte largo y su típico chaleco pálido. Mina y Raye suspiran  
-Ay niñas! - recrimina Mina - acaso van a un funeral?  
-Te parece? - dice Lita viendo su atuendo - quería ir como siempre..   
-Igual yo, acaso tiene algo de malo?  
-No, pero si van a un bar Karaoke, van a cantar y con eso... - Raye hizo un gesto de desaprobación, pero Lita y Amy pusieron cara seria   
-Ustedes solo van por chicos - dijo Amy muy seria - que no tienen otra cosa en la mente?  
-Es que...  
-my tiene razón - interviene Lita - vamos a divertirnos  
-Siento tener que corregirte - sonríe malevolamente Mina - pero lo que pasa es que tu ya estas con Trunks  
-Eso no es cierto! - se sonroja la chica de ojos verdes - solo...  
-No trates de excusarte. Por eso vamos también - Raye sonrié - te daremos una mano con Trunks  
-Chicas!! - Lita esta como tomate  
-Cierto, muy cierto   
-Tú también Amy! - exclama - oh Dios! De haberlo sabido, mejor me quedo en casa  
-Pues hoy será el día en que Trunks y Lita se daran su primer beso! - ahora Amy se une al escenario con sus amigas dejando a la pobre Lita sin habla  
-Glup! Que diría Luna si viera esto - murmura Artemis tirado en un lado de la recamara - estas niñas son incorregibles

Entre tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad...   
-Quiero salir! - retumba la voz através de un panel de energía  
-Tranquilo - musita el chico manejando unas palancas - pronto tendrás tu despertar, solo espera  
-No puedo más...debo salir  
-Tienes que tener paciencia, los viajes interdimensionales son muy peligrosos, si no lo hago correctamente, todos podríamos volar en pedazos por una paradoja dimensional   
-Esta bien - la voz se calma - y puedes decirme en que planeta voy a ir?  
-La tierra, en el sistema Solar  
-La Tierra? El planeta de Goku?   
-Goku? Cual Goku? Aquí es la Tierra, creo que estas soñando  
-Ya veo, es otra dimensión. El Dr. Gero tenía razón  
-El Dr. Gero? De que hablas?  
-Nada, solo sacame de este lugar  
-Esta bien, pero no te desesperes...

Plataforma celeste, al mediodia  
-Así que esos dos fueron a otro mundo? - pregunta Gohan cruzado de brazos   
-Sí, como estaban muy aburridos, los mande a buscar un tesoro oculto a otra dimensión - contesta Dende, el todopoderoso Kamisama  
-El Kamisamas tiene razons Gohan, ellos dos fueron a otro mundos para buscar Cristal de Platas - sonríe Mr. Popo  
-Hmm, y cuando planean volver?  
-Al anochecer de este día, no se cuanto equivalga al tiempo donde estan, pero me imagino que es un mes completo  
-Tanto!! Rayos! Bulma y mi mamá van a estallar  
-Y porque no los acompañas? - exclama Dende señalando el interior del Templo Sagrado - puedes ir por ellos. De seguro ya encontraron el Cristal y ahora deben estar esperando la llegada del Haz de luz  
-Tal vez tengas razón y además, hace mucho tiempo que no tengo una aventura, me hara bien  
-Pues no puedo dejarte ir solo - un ki enorme se dislumbra en el cielo. Gohan, Dende y Mr. Popo elevan la vista y una figura de gran estatura y capa cae del cielo   
-Señor Piccolo - sonríe Gohan - hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía  
-Gohan, sigues llamandome Sr. Piccolo, ya no eres un chiquillo para que sigas haciendolo  
-Olvidelo Sr. Piccolo, usted siempre sera una persona muy importante para mí, así como mi papá  
-Me halaga que me consideres aun tu maestro. Bueno, y que esperamos? Tenemos que cambiarnos para la ocasión  
-Como quiera Señor Piccolo - asiente Gohan muy contento de que pueda ir con su maestro  
-Muy bien Sr. Piccolos y Gohan acompañen a Mr. Popos - dice el guardian del templo sagrado guiando a los dos al interior.

Y esa noche, en Tokyo, la gente bulle de un lado a otro. Destacan los centros nocturnos, en especial los karaokes, lugares donde la gente puede hacer de una estrella de rock o baladas por una noche.  
-Como que ya se tardaron? - murmuro Amy al ver su reloj. Se encontraba en Crowns con Lita que estaba sumamente nerviosa  
-Espero que lleguen - dijo la chica que bebía con rapidez una soda   
-Tranquila Lita, ellos no son ese tipo de personas, ya vendrán  
-Eso espero  
-Sí, a proposito, donde fueron Mina y Raye? - pregunto la chica genio para tratar de eliminar el nerviosismo de su amiga  
-Según a un encargo al templo Hikawa, pero de seguro fueron por algo más   
-Ya lo creo - sonrió nerviosamente Amy, que ya también comenzaba a desesperarse.  
-Nos extrañaron? - se oyo una voz atrás de ellas. Se volvieron y vieron a Trunks y Goten, muy elegantemente vestidos. Las dos se quedaron con la boca abierta, especialmente Lita..   
-Chicos! - musito Amy - se ven estupendos   
-En serio lo crees? - dijo Goten viendo su ropa - yo me siento de plano ridículo, prefiero mi Gi  
-Pero entiende que es una ocasión especial - le regaño Trunks.  
-Tú y tus modales... - gruño algo molesto  
-Bueno, bueno - Amy se levanto - ya no se peleen, que tal si nos vamos?  
-Con placer...Y Mina y Raye? - pregunto Goten algo extrañado que esas chicas no se le hubieren echado encima  
-Fueron por algo al templo Hikawa, dijeron que nos alcanzarían luego   
-Eso espero - dijo Trunks - aun nos faltaron examenes  
-Chts! Olvida esos examenes y mejor concentrate en divertirte amigo  
-Cierto - Trunks entonces vio a Lita muy roja y casi estatica en la mesa. Amy se volvió a Goten y le guiño un ojo. Este asintió. Las chicas le habían platicado el secreto a Goten el otro día, ya que él no entendía bien porque Lita se sonrojaba cada vez que veía a Trunks. También se había puesto de acuerdo con ellas, para unirlos, aunque en el fondo sabía que algún día se irían de allí. Sin embargo, Goten quería que su amigo dejara de ser tan serio y tal vez el amor le quitaría algo de esa personalidad   
-Oye Amy, que tal si las esperamos un poco - sonrió maliciosamente - mientras vamos un por un helado  
-Sí - Amy contesto con la misma sonrisa - vamos, ahora venimos - y los dos se retiraron. Trunks se extraño un poco mientras Lita fruncia el entrecejo  
-Así que tratan de juntarnos? - penso - pero que metiches..aunque... - Lita desperto y vio a Trunks a tan solo unos cms de ella. Esto hizo que se hiciera hacia atrás rapidamente  
-Acaso estoy tan feo? - sonrió el joven sayayin  
-No, no es eso, es que eres muy gua...digo, apues...digo buen...Ay Dios!! que estoy diciendo!!! - Lita se puso tan roja como una señal de transito. Trunks sonrió  
-Que bueno que nos dejaron solos - murmuro. Lita casi se desmaya al escuchar eso - es que necesitaba hablar contigo  
-Co..co...conmigo!! De que?!!  
-De la otra vez que me derramaste el pastel encima  
-El pastel!!! - Lita se levanto - no!! Si quieres te repongo la camisa, fue mi culpa, toda mi culpa!!  
-No, no es eso, sino al contrario, yo quiero pedirte disculpas. Me dí cuenta de que me porte muy mal por una tontería como esa  
-Pero, yo tuve la culpa, tropeze y..  
-Na!! Solo fue un error y ya paso, yo debí atraparte..digo, atrapar al pastel - Trunks se extraño de que dijera eso...  
-Este, eres muy amable, pero reitero mi posición  
-No, dije que fue mi culpa!  
-Claro que no!! Fue mía!  
-Mía!!! - exclamo Trunks   
-No, mía solamente!!!- Lita golpeo la mesa. Trunks le salió una gota de sudor mientras la chica noto su reacción y se volvió a sentar muy avergonzada. Se hizo un largo silencio, pero luego fue interrumpido por las risas del sayayin.  
-Eres muy linda! - le dijo Trunks mientras reía. Lita no pudo ponerse más roja y poco a poco también se unió a las risas de su compañero.   
Entre tanto, Amy y Goten observaban desde la repisa..  
-Esos dos son algo lentos - murmuro Amy  
-Lentos de que? Que debería hacer algo más?  
-No, nada Goten - le salió una gota de sudor a Amy.  
-Vaya! - Inazuki apareció - así que planen algo más?  
-Sí - Amy se le prendió el foco - Inazuki, podrías hacernos un favor?  
-Favor? Cual Favor?  
Amy y Goten se sonríen. Entre tanto, en el templo Hikawa...   
-Energía?  
-Sí Mina - Raye se enfocaba en su fuego místico - y me preocupa, hace apenas unos minutos la sentí  
-Por eso venimos...  
-Exacto, y es una energía maligna muy poderosa  
Mina se agacho junto a Raye. A diferencia de otras veces, la chica hubiera ignorado el comentario de su amiga, pero esta ocasión era diferente.   
-Y que podemos hacer?  
-No lo sé, la energía es poderosa pero parece estar alejandose o no sé...es muy irregular  
-Bueno, de seguro sentirás cuando salga, así que no tenemos que preocuparnos  
-Creo que tienes razón - Raye se levanto - es mejor ir con las chicas, ya deben estar esperandonos  
Y en el otro lado de la ciudad..   
-Ya!! - grito Tenchi - ya casi!!  
-Por fin! - rugio la voz y entonces la pantalla brillo intensamente   
-No te preocupes, será lento pero pronto...muy pronto...

Y en el mundo de DBZ...  
-Esta ropa no es tan diferente - exclamo Gohan con unos pantalones y una camisa  
-Yo no opino lo mismo - dijo Piccolo vestido al mismo estilo, pero con una gorra en la cabeza - aun pueden descubrirme por el color de mi piel  
-Entonces Sr. Piccolo, será mejor que vaya normalmente, pero que solo sobrevuele la ciudad  
-Eso me parece mejor - una energía rodea su cuerpo y vuelve a ser normal.   
-Bueno, dense prisa, ya deben estar esperandolos - sonrió Dende. Gohan y Piccolo asintieron y se colocaron en el cuarto del tiempo...

-Hola chicos! - llego Inazuki con su bandeja - tomen, para ustedes  
-Para nosotros? - exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Inazuki asintió y coloco una soda con dos popotes  
-Es cortesía de la casa, que la disfruten - y la chica se retiro ante la sorpresa de los dos   
-Cortesía  
-De la casa... - Lita y Trunks se vieron y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.   
-No podemos desperdiciarla - susurro Lita muy colorada. Trunks trato de tomarla, pero la chica lo hizo al mismo tiempo. Sus manos se tocaron y rapidamente las retiraron.   
-Este...  
-Yo...   
-Esto es perfecto - penso Amy viendo la escena - solo un poco...  
-Lo siento Lita, pero tenía fría la mano, lo siento...  
Lita, Goten y Amy les salió una gota de sudor.  
-Ay Dios! - dijo Goten tocandose la nuca - este tipo si que es lento...   
-Chicos! - llegaron Mina y Raye - ya es hora, nos vamos?  
-Claro! - sonrió Trunks mientras Lita bajaba la cabeza algo desilucionada.  
Entre tanto, una sombra se paseaba por los alrededores de la ciudad. Buscaba comida en los botes de basura, pero al ver tan poco, se decidió a entrar a un edificio...

Esa noche, en el bar Karaoke  
-I don´t need promises! Because your promise is more...- cantaba Mina al son de una balada mientras los demás miraban aburridos   
-Cuantas canciones lleva? - pregunto Raye fastidiada   
-Creo que 10 con esta - musito también Lita aburrida.  
-Alguien podría decirle que deje a los demás - murmuro Goten al ver al resto de las personas - creo que estan furiosas  
-Sí, pero dícelo a ella  
-Se supone que esto debe ser divertido - musito Amy también ya fastidiada. Trunks asintió, pero luego se levanto  
-Hey Mina! - exclamo - alguien te llama, creo que es un chico   
-Yes, i...Que!! - la chica dejo el microfono y se lanzo sobre la mesa - Quien me llama? koshino? Yuu?  
-No, nadie, lo siento, creo que era número equivocado - dijo Trunks muy serio. Mina puso una mueca de disgusto mientras los demás trataban de contener la risa  
-Muy chistoso Trunks, bueno - se sento - ya necesitaba un descanso y además necesito seleccionar mis próximas diez canciones  
-Este - A Lita le salió una gota de sudor - mejor tranquilizate un poco y cena  
-OK - Goten se levanto - es mi turno, vamos Trunks  
-Este... - bajo la mirada - creo que no, no me siento bien  
-Vamos hombre, no tiene nada de malo  
-Es que...me duele algo la garganta - y solto una risita nerviosa. Goten trato de forzarlo, pero Raye se le acerco y le susurro algo al oído. Este sonrió  
-Bueno, como quieras - solo se encogio de hombros y subió al escenario  
-Y ahora señoras y señores, el último éxito de E. Presley...a la one, a la two, a la one, two, three...Quiero seguir gritando y a los niños molestando!! - cantaba con sonora voz el joven sayayin ante las risas de todos los presentes   
-No cabe duda de que su sentido del humor es único - musito alegre Mina  
-Cierto, lo "acompañamos" - remarco Amy en la última palabra.  
-Sí, vamos Amy - se levanto Raye  
-Bueno, y yo ire por algo para tomar - Mina se levanto también y fue a la tabla. Sin que se dieran cuenta, Lita y Trunks se habían quedado solos   
-Este...creo que nos dejaron - murmuro Lita algo sonrojada  
-Sí, pero no me importa mucho - y el sayayin volteó a ver a la chica que noto el gesto. Se puso más roja que una señal de alto   
-Te pasa algo?  
-No, a mí nada - trato de disculparse, pero era obvio su sonrojo - y...y..y como vas en la escuela?  
-Bien, espero sacar el grupo adelante para ese examen tan díficil  
-Ya veo, lo lograrás. Eres un excelente maestro  
-Gracias, pero no es para tanto. Tengo buenas alumnas (a veces pienso que más que eso)  
-A proposito, yo...Trunks...tú y yo  
-Sí, que cosa?  
-Es que...quisiera pedirte un favor  
-Cual? sabes que haría todo por tí..  
Lita casi se desmaya al escuchar estas palabras. No esperaba que Trunks le dijera algo como eso.  
-Es que... - tartamudeo - es que...  
-Sí - Trunks se acerco de una manera que dejo a Lita al borde del colapso  
-Y quien quiere Rock and Rol!!! - grito Goten desde la pista acompañada de sus vocalistas. Esto saco de onda a los dos  
-Diablos! - murmuro Trunks - ese tipo esta loco  
-Sí, y bastante - Lita suspiro de alivio. Mina entonces llego con varios refrescos e inmediatamente noto lo que había pasado.   
-Rayos! - penso - esto va ir para largo!   
Afueras del bar Karaoke, la sombra avanza con rapidez entre la calle y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, trepo hasta una ventana en el segundo piso de un solo salto.

Mientras, al otro lado de la ciudad, dos figuras aparecieron en pleno cielo  
-Así que este es el mundo a donde fueron a parar Trunks y Goten?   
-Cierto, parece algo primitivo - murmuro Piccolo - que tal si damos una vuelta?  
-Esta bien Señor, espero encontrarlos a la primera pasada y... - Gohan se detuvo algo extrañado. Piccolo se dio cuenta  
-Algo malo Gohan, cambiaste muy subitamente de actitud  
-Es que... - musito - sentí un ki muy familiar, maligno y peligroso  
-Que raro, yo no sentí nada...tal vez fue tu imaginación  
-No, yo conocía ese ki...me hizo que temblara..  
-Como sea, tenemos que irnos  
-Bien, vamos - Gohan asintió, pero seguía intranquilo en cuanto al ki que había presentido...Sin embargo, eso no había sido un despiste, sino algo muy serio...  
-Por fin!! - grito Tenchi - lo hice!!!  
Una figura comenzo a a aparecer por la pantalla mientras el chico gritaba de emoción.   
-Pero..pero que - un joven se incorporaba del suelo y noto a su amigo que gritaba como loco  
-Pero que demonios has hecho?!!  
-Daisuke - se volvió - al fin despiertas...bien! Ahora podrás ver a mi criatura interdimensional  
La figura emergio totalmente del panel ante la sorpresa del amigo.   
-Pero...  
-Sí, te presento a mi sirviente personal...su nombre es...un momento? - fruncio el entrecejo - dime tu nombre?  
-Pero la figura que seguía brillando por los rastros dimensionales, no dio respuesta alguna  
-Vamos, no juegues. Dime tu nombre?  
-La figura siguió sin responder  
-Por el demonio contestame!! Soy tu amo!!  
-Nadie es mi amo...menos tú insecto insignificante! - rugio y entonces levanto la mano hacia el chico - Adios cucaracha  
-Pero que!! - el joven grito pero fue tarde. Una rafaga salió de la mano de la criatura y lo desintegro.  
-Que..Que es...que es eso!!! - grito Daisuke al ver la horrenda muerte de su amigo. La luz entorno a la figura comenzo a desaparecer  
-Pero...   
-Nadie es mi amo. Yo soy único y nadie me controla. Ni siquiera mi creador  
-Quien eres? - tartamudeo lleno de temor Daisuke  
-Tu peor pesadilla, jajajajaja!!!

Entre tanto, en el Karoake..  
-Chala, Chala! Exhala!! - cantaba Goten con Raye de corista - no importa lo que suceda, siempre el ánimo mantendre!  
-Esos dos llevan cantando como 5 canciones - murmuro Mina - que acaso no tienen otra cosa que hacer?  
-Hmm, mira quien lo dice... - sonrió Lita ante la mueca de Mina.  
-Hey chicos, que tal si elegimos "Blurry Eyes"? - dijo Amy al ver la lista de canciones  
-No lo creo - Trunks señalo a Goten que ya estaba cantandola - ese tipo ya esta en la sexta..  
-Pues bueno - Amy señalo una - yo cantare Little Date  
Lita, Trunks y Mina se le quedaron viendo raro a Amy  
-Oigan - se sonrojo - también tengo derecho a elegir...   
-Bueno - Mina se volvió - y que tal si cantan ustedes dos juntos?  
-Nosotros?? - dijeron al mismo tiempo Lita y Trunks. Mina le sonrió a Amy. Era el plan B...  
-Este...yo.. - Lita se ruborizo - y cual podría ser?  
-Que tal "Un mundo nuevo", para cantarla a dueto  
-A mi me parece buena idea - murmuro Trunks mientras devoraba un platillo.   
-Y ahora..."Mystic Eyes" - exclamaba Raye mientras Goten bajaba  
-Bueno, y que vamos a comer? - sonrió Goten mientras a todos les salía una gota de sudor. Amy entonces comenzo a pedir el turno para ser la siguiente en cantar

-Ese ki - murmuro Gohan - de nuevo lo sentí   
-Sí - musito Piccolo - fue solo un destello, pero era muy poderoso  
-Creí que Dende había dicho que no había enemigos poderosos en este mundo.  
-Sí, pero este ki...es conocido, tal como habías dicho  
-Investigamos?   
-Debemos hacerlo, no podemos dejar esa energía en este mundo.  
Gohan asintió y volaron más rapido hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa energía. Y para variar, de regreso en el Karaoke...   
-¡Y en el futuro lucharan, estas estrellas brillaran! - cantaba Trunks a coro con Goten - ¡Un sueño vendran para conquistar!  
-Esos dos son algo lentos - murmuro Mina - parece que son algo...  
-Vamos Mina - se molesto Lita con el comentario - no ves que...bueno, son algo lentos  
-En especial Trunks, no se ha animado a cantar contigo, menos con nosotras. Solo con Goten   
-Bueno, y porque simplemente no se lo piden - intervino Amy - no he visto que lo hallan hecho en todo el día   
-Hmm, porque no se nos había ocurrido   
A todas les salió una gota de sudor   
-OK, es tú oportunidad Lita - exclamo Raye - ve por él  
-Pero es que...   
-Ahora me dirás que te da pena, adelante! Se valiente  
-Chicas, no es tan fácil. Es muy apuesto, inteligente y lindo - Lita se sonrojo - como mi antiguo nov...  
-Sí, ya sabemos, como tu antiguo novio - dijo Mina fastidiada - mira Lita, si tú no te ánimas, yo ire por él  
-Mina!!!   
-Cierto... - y la chica se levanto.  
-Gracias amado público - se despedía Goten de las personas que estaban (más bien quería tirarle tomates) y Trunks fue el primero en bajar, pero Mina lo agarro del brazo  
-Vamos Trunksito, quiero cantar una a duo  
-Pero, acabo de terminar... - refuto el sayayin  
-Na!! Apenas es tu segunda canción, vamos "querido" - hizo remarcación en la última palabra. Goten se sento, pero luego sintió un cosquilleo en la espalda  
-Diablos - penso - de donde viene ese ki - entonces se volteo y vió a Lita furiosa, y una gran aura verde la cubría. Raye miro de reojo a Goten y asintieron  
-Sí - musitaron - se enojo..y en serio!!!  
Entre tanto, el público ya estaba algo fastidiado porque la mesa #3 (donde estaban los chicos) solo ellos se la pasaban cantando, aunque les gustaba la voz de la chica rubia, que esta vez subió con compañía de un joven de cabellos morados.  
-Que canción habra pedido Mina? - dijo Raye al sorber su vaso de soda.  
-No lo sé, pero ojala que no sea alguna que... - Amy entonces comenzo a escuchar la tonada - glup!! Es Romance te puedo dar  
Raye y Goten se volvieron. Lita estaba que echaba tiros  
-¡Si tratas de aparentar algo que no eres, se esfumara la magia igual que vana ilusión! - cantaba Mina - Romance te puedo dar   
-Romance te puedo dar - hacía de vocal Trunks algo apenado  
-Vivo locamente el amor que hay de mí para tí!! - se dirigio a Trunks con una mirada romántica. Este pensando que era un juego, también hizo lo mismo. Entonces se empezaron a escuchar una estatica muy rara, pero en realidad eran los dientes de Lita rechinando  
-Será mejor irnos - murmuró Goten - esto va a ser una guerra   
-Los amo público! - se despedía Mina lanzando besos. Los dos bajaron entre los aplausos de sus amigos, pero entonces Lita se levanto intempestivamente y tomo del brazo a Trunks  
-Vamos Trunks! - murmuro entre dientes - quiero cantar a duo  
-Oh no! - musito - otra vez...  
-Parece que funciono - se sento Mina con cara de triunfo  
-Que quieres decir? - pregunto Goten  
-Je, ahora lo verás   
Lita entrego el papel con el número de la canción. Por acto reflejo, se coloco enfrente de Trunks y comenzo a cantar..."Un mundo nuevo"  
-No se supone que primero inicia el chico - intervino Raye  
-Shh!! - musitaron los demás.  
Al terminar su parte Lita, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Subitamente, al verse en el escenario, frente a todos, su valor inicial se disipó, y más cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía a Trunks de frente, que cantaba con una voz muy sonora, pero a la vez..romántica (según ella, a mi no me pregunten).  
-Lita...   
-Eh - dijo ella despertando de su estupor - que pasa?  
-Tu parte - musito Trunks - te toca a tí  
-Ah sí - reaccionó y siguió cantando  
-Ay Dios! - Mina se golpeo el rostro - le dí casi medio beso y lo esta echando a perder  
-Sí, Lita es muy tímida - murmuro Goten mientras comía. Raye y Amy también se vieron desilucionadas  
-¡Un mundo ideal! - exclamaron ya a coro - ¡Tan deslumbrante y nuevo!  
Fue cuando ocurrió. Lita y Trunks se acercaron para la parte final (según el video de Aladdin, donde los cantantes hacen como una pareja). Pero entonces, se vieron frente a frente y se detuvieron. Dejaron de cantar y esto dejo extrañados a todos. Solo se sujetaban de las manos y se veían de forma rara.  
-No puede ser! - musito Mina por lo bajo - acaso...  
-Sí - exclamaron Amy, Raye y Goten en voz baja - lo hicimos  
Los rostros de Trunks y Lita comenzaron a acercarse  
-Vamos! - murmuraba Mina  
-Solo un poco - apretaban los puños de la emoción el resto de las chicas.   
-AUXXXXXIIIIILLLIIIOOOO!! - se oyo un grito desde la taberna. Todo mundo volteó y vió espantado como un enorme tigre con dientes más largos que su cabeza, se lanzaba sobre el barman  
-Pero que diablos es eso!! - grito Mina  
-Es un Smildonte - exclamo Amy   
-Un que! - musitaron Raye y Goten  
-Un tigre dientes de sable, pero se supone que estan extintos   
-Ah, ya veo - dijo Goten, aunque extrañado. Esos animales en su mundo aun seguían vivitos y coleando.   
Entre tanto, Trunks y Lita despertaron de su estupor y bajaron con sus amigos a la mesa, que Goten volteó y puso a manera de protección mientras la gente salía despavorida del lugar  
-Chicas! - exclamo Goten - vayanse! Nosotros las cubriremos  
-Pero no podemos dejarlos - contesto Lita  
-Vayanse! - exclamo Trunks - no es tiempo de juegos  
-Pero... - entonces Mina noto el gesto de Amy que asentía. Todas las chicas comprendieron  
-Ok, pero vengan atrás de nosotras  
-Como quieran - sonrió Trunks. Las scouts salieron rapidamente mientras Goten distraía al tigre con una silla  
-Chicas - dijo Amy ya fuera del bar - es hora de transformarnos!  
-Sí!!! - exclamaron el resto a coro  
-Y bien héroe - murmuro Goten - cambiamos a super sayayin  
-Con placer - sonrió Trunks. Los dos se levantaron y en cuestión de segundos, aumentaron sus kis hasta el máximo, cambiando su color de cabello y ojos.  
-Al ataque Goten! - levanto el pulgar Trunks con su cabello dorado  
-Como usted mande camarada ruso - sonrió Goten y se lanzaron sobre el esmildonte  
-Pero que!! - Raye se cayo casi a borde de un colapso. Amy lo noto y la ayudo a incorporarse   
-¿Que pasa?  
-No lo sé, dos presencias muy poderosas aparecieron de repente.   
-Crees que alguien este dirigiendo el ataque? - pregunto Lita  
-No lo sé, pero este enemigo...será el más fuerte que nos hallamos enfrentado

Fin del capítulo

Comentarios del chico perdido de Jusenkyo  
Y bien que les parecio? Como siempre, no quede satisfecho con el fanfic, pero al final, ustedes deciden sí fue malo o bueno (lo cual es siempre lo primero, je, es broma). Perdonen que no halla puesto tantas canciones en el bar Karaoke, pero no iba a pasarme un capítulo escribiendo cuales canciones se echaron. A proposito, todas las que cantaron, a excepción de "Un mundo nuevo", son japonesas y son los openings o finish de distintas series (adivinen de cual). Bueno, alguna duda, comentario o insulto...escriban a skytemple...Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo...

-Llegamos tarde - dijo Gohan al ver los vestigios de lo que eran varias casas  
-Sí, pero que clase de monstruo habrá hecho esto  
-No lo sé Señor Piccolo. Pero es muy inteligente. Tan pronto se percato de nuestra presencia, desaparecio su ki...   
-Su estilo me recuerda a alguien. Solo espero que no sea...

Enviar Comentarios sobre este fanfic a: Anterior...

Regresar a la página de anime...  
Regresar a la seccion de crossovers


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon ball Z/Sailor Moon fanfic

"Dos locos tras el cristal de plata"

por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano

Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Toriyama (Dragon Ball Z) y Takeuchi Naoko (Sailor Moon) así que no me demandes.

Capítulo 5: Quienes son realmente Trunks y Goten?

Las scouts avanzaban por los pasillos del bar cuando una tremenda explosión, les hizo perder el equilibrio.  
-Que fue eso??   
-No lo sé - Mercury prendió su visor - pero dos reacciones de energía parecen ser las causantes y... - la chica se quedo callada  
-Que pasa? Algo malo? - pregunto Mars   
-Esos...esos poderes.. - Mercury tartamudea - son...son increíbles!  
-Vamos, no es para tanto, ya antes habíamos combatido peores...  
-No Jupiter! Estos poderes son enormes. Tan grandes que podrían cubrir todo el país  
-Debes estar bromeando - dijo entre asustada y desconcertada Venus - nadie es...  
-Les digo la verdad y... - otra explosión no se hizo esperar. Se escucharon gritos y rugidos  
-No hay otra. Fuertes o no...la diosa del amor Mina Aino se dara por vencida - Venus se levanto y corrió hacia el interior  
-Que haces!! - las demás trataron de detenerla, pero fue tarde. Sin embargo, una explosión más no se hizo esperar. Entonces apareció entre la humadera Sailor Venus con la cara toda quemada y el cabello revuelto y ceniza por todos lados  
-Creo que me...coff! me excedí en mi presentación - y Mina cayo desmayada.  
-Venus!! - las chicas trataron de ayudarla a levantar  
-Esta bien - Mercury analizo sus signos vitales - solo se desmayo  
-Uff! Al menos..y ahora?  
-Será mejor dejarla aquí, podría ser peligroso alla adentro  
-Esta bien... - las scouts recostaron a Mina sobre una silla del vestíbulo.  
-Bien, al ataque!! - Raye se lanzo al frente y las demás chicas le siguieron. Nuevamente una explosión, pero Mercury intervinó y con sus burbujas logró desviarla. Las Scouts cayeron del otro lado   
-Bien - se levanto Jupiter - es hora de...que!! - se quedo callada al ver al tigre dientes de sable estampado en la pared.   
-Que..Que paso aquí? - murmuro Mars al ver todo el destrozo, pero entonces percibió dos auras amarillas frente a ella  
-Pero... - Jupiter y Mercury se quedaron calladas. Efectivamente, eran dos personas emitiendo un misterioso brillo dorado igual que sus cabellos.  
-Creo que fue todo del animalejo ese - uno de ellos se volvió - y ahora?  
-Pues creo que tendremos que salir, no queremos llamar la atención y... - el otro también se volteó, pero oh sorpresa! 3 chicas los veían con una cara extrañada y a la vez de espanto. Los dos chicos se miraron  
-Parece que alguien más vino a ver   
-Sí, pero porque traen esa ropa... - sonrió uno - parecen..payasos!  
-A quien llamas payaso!! - Mars se adelanto - somos las Sailor Scouts  
-Sailor Scouts? - los dos volvieron a verse - no las conocemos  
Las chicas se cayeron de la impresión   
-COMO QUE NO NOS CONOCES!! SOMOS LAS HEROINAS DE ESTA CIUDAD!   
-En serio? Pues a mí no me lo parecen.  
-Porque dices eso? - pregunto Mercury - acaso..  
-Lo que pasa es que no se como le hacen para andar con ese atuendo, en especial las minifaldas...no les da verguenza exhibir toda la pierna en las batallas?  
-Bueno - las chicas se sonrojaron - es nuestro estilo  
-Pues al menos tienen más libertad - sonrió el de los cabellos parados (bueno...traten de ver que Super Sayayin no tiene los cabellos parados).  
-En fin, creo que tendrán que darnos muchas explicaciones  
-Bueno, lo que paso es que ibamos pasando por aquí y como veíamos que esa cosa estaba causando problemas, decidimos intervenir  
-Pero quienes son ustedes?  
-Solo personas y ya..  
-No!! Somos justicieros, somos los Grandes Saiyamans  
Eh? - las chicas hicieron cara de What  
-Eh...no hagan caso de este loco - el otro lo agarro del cuello y le murmuro - mira, no andes metiendonos en problemas, mejor vamonos  
-Pero es que quería hacerle como mi hermano  
-Pues olvidalo Goten y vayamonos. Las chicas deben estar preocupadas  
-Como quieras - Goten se volvió - lo siento, pero tenemos que irnos...Trunks y yo..glup! - el chico se tapo la boca mientras Trunks se golpeaba la cara con la mano  
-Trunks y yo? - las 3 repitieron la frase - como que Trunks y tú?  
-Este...lo que me refería es que vamos a ayudarnos...digo, a ayudar a dos chicos que conocimos  
-Sí, efectivamente - sonrió Trunks. Las 3 chicas se miraron como no tragandose el cuento, pero entonces Mercury retrocedió hacia atrás  
-Ustedes son Trunks y Goten!!  
-Que!! - le siguieron las demás chicas mientras los dos ponían una mueca de desesperación  
-Acaso alucinas - sonrió uno - no ves que tenemos el cabello amarillo y los ojos azules  
-Sí, me imagino que esos dos que dices son de cabello normal  
-A mí no me engañan! Sus ropas los delatan  
-Mis que.. - los dos se vieron y efectivamente traían la misma ropa. Un doble glup no se hizo esperar  
-Creo que la echamos a perder Trunks  
-Ni que lo digas - el otro suspiro pero entonces se oyo una explosión.   
-Que fue eso? - los 5 se voltearon y vieron a una Sailor Scout de color naranja con la mano al frente  
-Aja! Así que aprovechando mi ausencia! Ya verán villanos cuando los derrote   
-Espera Mina, nosotras...  
-Shh! Raye - murmuro - no ves que vengo a rescatarlas  
-Pero...  
-Así que ustedes son los dos tipos que destruyeron el local eh? - sonrió Venus ignorando las palabras de Mercury. Trunks y Goten fruncieron el cejo   
-Este.. - se adelanto Trunks - creo que estas cometiendo un pequeño error  
-Na! No trates de rogar por tu vida, porque ahora...vas a ser derrotado por la mejor sailor de todas: Sailor Venus  
A Goten le salía una gota de sudor mientras Trunks bajaba la mirada. Las scouts tenían reacciones parecidas   
-Bien, prueba esto malvado ser!!! - Venus levanto la mano - rayo creciente de Venus!  
-No Mina! - exclamo Raye pero fue tarde. El rayo salió contra Trunks, pero el chico con un solo movimiento, lo desvío y fue a estrellarse a un lado. Las scouts retrocedieron  
-Pero..pero...pero como??? - exclamaron - como pudo...?  
-Ejem - Goten se adelanto - porque no conversamos mejor, eso calmara los ánimos  
-Cual conversación? - se enfureció Venus - luego de lo que le hicieron a mi poder? Para nada!  
Trunks miró lastimosamente a Goten  
-Cadena de amor de Venus!! - de nuevo lanzo su ataque, pero Trunks sujeto la supuesta cadena de energía con las manos y la destruyo con sus manos  
-Acaso eres un monstruo!! - rugió Mina ya desesperada - esta bien...ahora... - antes de que lanzara el poder, las chicas sujetaron a su compañera  
-Este - sonrió Mercury - creo que tenemos que hablar...  
-Por fin - suspiro Goten - que tal si les contamos nuestra historia Trunks  
-No me parece nada mal Goten, al fin al cabo, ya deben saberla  
-Trunks? Goten? - murmuro Mina muy confundida - acaso...  
Trunks y Goten asintieron y volvieron a la normalidad. Las scouts, especialmente Mina se quedaron perplejas  
-Como hicieron eso??  
-Esto es lo que se llama convertirse en Super Sayayin - dijo muy orgulloso Goten   
-Trunks...Goten - dijeron al mismo tiempo Mina y Lita. Los chicos solo sonrieron  
-Tienen que darnos muchas explicaciones - dijo Amy recobrando la calma  
-Sí, pero también tienen que contarnos de ustedes chicas  
-Lo sentimos, pero nuestra identidad es secreta  
-No lo creo Lita  
-Que!! - exclamo - como supiste que yo..  
-Vamos, no es tan díficil reconocerlas y además, sus kis son inconfundibles  
-Entonces...  
-Sí Mina, sabía que eras tú... - sonrió Trunks ante la mirada atonita de las sailor  
-Y bueno... - Goten levanto una mesa de la entrada - que tal si caminamos y platicamos un poco...

Entre tanto, una sombra volaba a gran velocidad por los cielos de Tokyo  
-Este mundo es más antiguo que la Tierra...pero es igual de rico..je, creo que no fue mala idea venir. Al fin al cabo, resucite y nadie ahorá podra detenerme - sonrió - excepto esos dos grandes poderes que sentí...No pense que hubiera personas tan fuertes en esta dimensión, pero eso no importa; he incrementado mis poderes y esos dos insectos pronto estaran muertos, jajaja - la sombra aumento su velocidad y volo con dirección al centro de la ciudad. Sin embargo, al otro lado de la ciudad, Gohan y Piccolo sintieron la presencia moverse  
-Vaya, hasta que se descuido - musito Piccolo - ahora va hacia otro sector de la ciudad  
-Sí señor Piccolo, y es un poder enorme, sin embargo...  
-Sí, no se como demonios regreso a la vida, pero yo me encargare de enviarlo de nuevo al infierno!  
-Y que esperamos, de seguro esta buscando a Goten y Trunks  
-Cierto - los dos comenzaron a correr a gran velocidad por los edificios para no despertar sospechas

-Entonces esa es la historia. Mi papá derrotó a Boo y luego de eso, han pasado 10 años de paz.. - finalizo Goten. Las chicas ya en sus ropas civiles, escucharon atentamente la historia del Sayayin mientras Trunks iba atrás platicando con Lita  
-Vaya historia! Guerreros muy poderosos, extraterrestres, dioses malignos - suspiro Raye - que mundo tan loco viven!  
-Sí, pero es muy divertido  
-Pues yo no le encuentro nada de divertido - murmuro Amy - tener que luchar continuamente...y lo que me contaste de la muerte de varios de los suyos  
-Sí, pero gracias a las esferas del dragón, pudimos revivir a todos y sin contar con el sacrificio de uno de los Kaios...  
-Pero entonces a que vinieron a este mundo? Acaso..  
-No - intervino Trunks - fue por diversión..  
-Diversión?  
-Sí Mina, como las peleas ya acabaron, no teniamos otra cosa que hacer y por eso venimos a buscar a un tesoro  
-Ya veo - sonrió Raye - y tantas molestias se tomaron?  
-Bueno, al no encontrar el tesoro, decidimos quedarnos aquí hasta que el rayo de luz de la cámara del Tiempo aparezca y podamos regresar a nuestro mundo  
-Que!! - Lita pego un fuerte grito  
-Que pasa? - se volvieron todos sorprendidos. Lita sintió lo peor al escuchar esas palabras. Ella confiaba en que Trunks no se iria y que tal vez algun día...sin embargo, en cuestión de minutos, toda la situación se había vuelto en su contra  
-Pasa algo malo? - insistió Goten. Lita entonces hizo la pregunta de constumbre...ansiosa por escuchar una respuesta diferente  
-Entonces te iras...digo, se iran? - pregunto con cierto temblor en los labios  
-Bueno... - Trunks se toco la nuca - más o menos, cuando el rayo aparezca   
La chica sintió como algo estallaba dentro de sí. Amy entonces descifró la reacción  
-Lita.. - murmuro - yo...  
-No digás nada Amy - trato de sonreír, pero bajo la mirada y salió corriendo ante la sorpresa de todos   
-Que paso? - pregunto Goten - parece que hubiera perdido algo muy importante  
-Como no tienes ni idea - musitó Mina - pobre Lita!  
-Yo ire con ella - intervino Trunks y salió disparado.  
-Goten! - Raye lo agarro del cuello - no puedes hacer que se queden, por lo menos Trunks  
-Eso es imposible - dijo el pobre - Trunks dirige la corporación capsula y si su mamá se enterá, nos mata a los dos  
-Pero...  
-Lo siento Raye, pero no podemos hacer nada. Tenemos que volver  
-Pobre Lita - se volvió Amy. Los demás asintieron solamente  
Entre tanto, Lita había corrido hacia su departamento. Estaba con la cara llena de lágrimas. Solo quería olvidar lo que había pasado, incluyendo a Trunks. Una vez más le habían roto el corazón..  
-Maldición! - golpeó la puerta - como pude ser tan tonta!! Porque no me le declare!! porque!!  
De nuevo comenzo a llorar y se derrumbo sobre la puerta. Por un momento se vió allí tirada y llorando por un chico. Nunca creyo pensarlo, pero realmente amaba a Trunks, como nunca había amado a alguien en la vida. Era lindo, inteligente, apuesto y además muy amable. Al principio penso que era como siempre, que se enamoraba de cualquiera que veía, pero esta vez era diferente, porque le dolía, le dolía realmente y no soportaba la idea de ver a Trunks partir y no volver a verlo jamás...  
Odiaba su vida, odiaba su forma de ser, odiaba todo! Ahora que el amor había tocado a su puerta, esta oportunidad se perdía nuevamente.  
-Lita!!! - escucho un fuerte grito. Se volvió y era Trunks. Rapidamente se limpió las lagrimas y se levanto  
-Lita...estas bien?  
-Sí - dijo fingiendo una sonrisa - estoy bien  
-Es que me preocupo que salieras corriendo así como así  
-Bueno, son mis cambios de actitud. No te preocupes  
-Como no voy a preocuparme! - Trunks levanto su voz - si saliste así como así   
-Este... - Lita se sorprendio por la actitud de su amigo  
-Mira! Puedes decirme lo que pasa. Soy tu amigo  
-Mi amigo? - Lita trato de digerir estas palabras, pero no podía darles la interpretación correcta  
-Y además, no hay tanto problema con ser super Sayayin...  
-No, claro que no tonto! - Lita sonrió.  
-Bueno, al menos logre que sacaras tu sonrisa   
-Que dices? - se sonrojo Lita  
-Sí, no cabe duda de que te ves mejor sonriendo. Eres más linda  
-Vamos Trunks! - Lita le dio una fuerte palmada. A pesar de ser un sayayin, el chico pudo sentir como le crujía un hueso  
-Hablo en serio! - musito con una lagrima de dolor en la cara - y ahora señorita Kino, prometeme que no te enojarás más por eso  
-Claro que no lo hare - Lita suspiro al ver que Trunks había tomado el asunto por otro lado - pero tú tampoco seas tan tonto  
-Me estas llamado tonto? Eh? Enojona!!  
-Sí, eres un tonto, cabeza dura! - Lita se acerco  
-Pues mira quien lo dice. Siempre con tu cara de furia!  
-Ah sí - los dos se acercaron y cruzaron el llamado límite de la amistad a algo más   
Deluxe: Límite de la amistad? No seas...  
Ryoga: Otra vez de metiche! Deja que escriba como quiera  
Deluxe: Ok, a proposito, ya enviaste mi fanfic?  
Ryoga: Sí, pero deja de molestar...bien, en donde iba? Ah sí...  
Entonces los dos se miraron.  
-Eres una enojo...  
-Y tu un ton.. - los dos callaron y sus caras se acercaron...  
-Así que un sayayin? Pues su energía es muy salvaje  
-Parte de la herencia de mi papá - sonrió Goten - pero realmente, él es muy tranquilo. Solo que le gusta pelear mucho, como a mí   
-Entonces practican artes marciales?  
-Así es Amy, aunque ultimamente no habíamos tenido tiempo de... - Goten se paro en seco. Su cara se volvió una máscara de espanto total  
-Que ocurre? - pregunto Mina - te pusiste pálido   
-Una..una...una energía...  
-Energía, de que hablas?  
-Es un ki tremendo! - grito - es tan fuerte que podría destruir la Tierra  
-Que!! - se volvió Amy - de que hablas?   
-Sentí una presencia enorme. Un ki...  
-Ahh! - Raye se derrumbo - mi cabeza!!  
-Raye! Que sucede?  
-Goten tiene razón. Una...una energía - Raye comenzo a respirar profundo - una energía muy fuerte esta...ahhhh!! - grito y luego se desmayo para sorpresa de todos  
-Raye! - Mina alcanzo a atraparla. Goten estaba sudando a mares mientras la pobre Amy solo sacaba su computadora. Comenzo a teclear, pero se detuvo  
-Esto..esto es imposible...eso que...tiene una energía incomparable!  
-Va hacia alla!! - Goten señalo una especie de luz que se movía   
-Va con Lita y Trunks - exclamo Mina todavía sosteniendo a Raye en sus brazos  
-Maldición! Tenemos que ir inmediatamente!  
-Yo..lo siento - Trunks se separo de Lita. Los dos estaban como tomates.  
-Trunks... - Lita bajo la mirada. Se habían besado sin querer, pero ella realmente había esperado por eso hace mucho tiempo  
-Lita..yo no quise... - el chico se detuvo. Lita noto su cambio de actitud  
-Que ocurre?  
-No puede ser! - levanto la vista y una figura los observaba desde el cielo  
-Pero que es eso? - grito Lita al ver flotar al extraño sujeto  
-Aja! - retumbo la voz - así que tu eras él que emitía ese ki  
-Ki? Yo.. - Trunks dejo de hablar. Sin querer, descuidó su ki al besar a Lita. Esto lo dejo muy apenado, pues demostraba que el beso realmente le había trastornado todo el ser  
-Bueno, ahora que se que eres un sayayin, me encargare de acabarte!  
-Sayayin? Como sabes lo que somos?   
-Muy simple. Yo luche contra amigos o parientes de ustedes... - el sujeto sonrió - jajaja, no puede ser! Eres tu Trunks?   
-Que! - exclamo el chico mientras se colocaba frente a Lita - como sabes quien soy?  
-Oh! Ya veo...tu no eres el Trunks que conozco..fuiste el que naciste luego de mi pelea  
-Maldito canalla! Dime quien demonios eres?  
El extraño asintió mientras Lita miraba entre aterrada y confundida a los dos.  
-Esta bien, ojala que tu padre, Vegeta, estuviera aquí  
-Habla! Dime quien eres y porque conoces a mi padre?  
-Muy simple mocoso...soy el ser más poderoso del universo. Soy Cell!!!!   
-Cell!! - Trunks retrocedió al escuchar tan terrible nombre - como!!  
-Cell - Lita tuvo un mal presentimiento - acaso fue el que derrotaron tus amigos hace 17 años  
-Sí, él murió en esa batalla. Pero como diablos regresaste?   
-Je, por medio de un portal..pero eso no tiene importancia. Ya estoy aquí, y estoy dispuesto a hacer pedazos a los más fuertes, empezando por tí, Trunks  
-Canalla! Así que planeas destruir a la Tierra, como lo querías hacer en el otro mundo  
-Exacto! Ahora nadie podrá detenerme...tan pronto te elimine!  
-Pues eso no será tan fácil  
-Je, así mucho que no combato y no quiero hacerlo en una ciudad. Será más divertido destruirla luego de que te mate.  
-Eso me parece perfecto - Trunks se sintió aliviado - que tal si lo hacemos fuera de la ciudad  
-Bien! Te vere en unos 5 minutos. No faltes! - Cell sonrió - no quiero iniciar la destrucción de este mundo sin tí... - y comenzo a volar. Trunks se volvió a Lita y la tomo de los hombros  
-Quiero que te vayas de aquí, esto sera peligroso  
-No!! - Lita se nego - no quiero irme! Quiero combatir a tu lado  
-Escuchame! Esto no es un juego. Ese tipo tiene tanto poder que podría hacer pedazos la Tierra con un solo tiro. Ahora quiero que te vayas!!  
-Trunks... - Lita comenzo a llorar - no quiero...puede matarte!  
-No lo hará. Soy el hijo de Vegeta  
-Pero...  
-Mira, no me pasará nada cariño, ahora vete...  
-Sí, esta bien..eh? Como me llamaste?  
Trunks se volvió a sonrojar  
-Este...no se ni lo que digo...yo..  
-Eso no importa, pero no quiero dejarte con este problema  
-No, este problema es solamente mío. Lita, por favor..  
La chica bajo la mirada. Trunks noto su negativa de irse, pero entonces..  
-Esta bien, no intervendre. Pero promete que regresarás  
-Oye..eso sono a dialogo de película de acción - bromeo el sayayin  
-Al menos no has perdido el buen humor, pero prometelo?  
-Esta bien... - Trunks se inclino y le dio un beso en la mejilla - hasta pronto!  
Y desaparecio. Lita comenzo a llorar de nuevo  
-Trunks! Tienes que volver...o yo...me moriría!  
-Lita!! - de nuevo escucho su nombre. Se volteo y eran sus amigas, con Goten cargando a Raye  
-Que sucedió? - llego Amy - escuchamos unas risas  
-Lo peor que pueden imaginar...era un tal Cell  
-Que! - Goten casi deja caer a Raye - como?  
-Verán... - mientras Lita explicaba el asunto, Trunks volaba a gran velocidad. En poco tiempo, logro ver a Cell que avanzaba hacia un claro fuera de Tokyo. A pesar de estar nervioso, solo pensaba en lo que había sucedido hace unos instantes.   
-Lita - musito - no se que realmente siento por tí...sin embargo, no te fallare! Claro que no!!  
-Que fue solo contra Cell? Ese Trunks siempre se quiere quedar con toda la diversión   
-Goten, esto es algo serio. Ese tipo era muy fuerte!  
-Eso no importa. Entre los dos, podremos acabarlo  
-Pero...  
-Nada de peros. Creo que es hora de fusionarnos de nuevo  
-Fusionarnos? De que hablan?  
-Luego les explicare. Tengo que ir a ayudar a ese farsante. No vayan! Esto va a ser peligroso! - Goten encendió su ki y salió disparado hacia el lugar. Las scouts se vieron..   
-Que hacemos?  
-No lo sé - Amy estaba muy preocupado - esta situación esta fuera de nuestro control  
-Eh.. - Raye seguía seminconsciente - no..esto es muy peligroso  
-Parece que esta empeorando - Mina esta desesperada - esa energía de seguro la esta matando  
-Creo que tendremos que ir - murmuro Amy   
-Estas segura? Nos dijeron que no fueramos!  
-No hay otra opción Mina. Las Outers scouts no estan, menos Serena o Darien. Solo estamos nosotras  
-No me gusta desobedecer a Trunks - musito Lita - pero no hay otro remedio  
-Y además, tenemos que salvar a Raye... - dijo Mina ya de parte de Amy  
-Pero como llegaremos con ellos?  
-Creo que eso podremos solucionarlo! - se escucharon dos voces. Las scouts levantaron la vista y vieron a dos sujetos bajar rapidamente.  
-Pero quienes son ustedes? Acaso son amigos o enemigos? - pregunto Mina ya algo desesperada por la llegada de sujetos extraños  
-Se podría decir que amigos - sonrió el más bajo - a donde se fueron Goten y Trunks?   
-Fuera de la ciudad...oye, se me haces conocido  
-Y bien? Quien era el enemigo? - interrumpio el otro que tenía la cara verde y orejas puntiagudas. Las scouts retrocedieron algo atemorizadas.  
-Creo que las espanto Sr. Piccolo  
-No me digas!   
-Parece que era un tal Cell - interrumpio Amy. Los extraños se vieron  
-Hmm, lo que temía. Ese tipo tiene más vidas que un gato  
-Bueno, creo que tendremos que detenerlo nuevamente...  
-A proposito, que tienen que ver en esto?  
-Bueno, yo soy el hermano mayor de Goten, Gohan  
-En serio! - Mina solto a Raye y luego estrecho la mano de Gohan - que gusto! Cuña..digo, Sr. Gohan  
-Y yo soy su maestro. Piccolo...  
De nuevo las chicas retrocedieron ante la presencia del Nameko..  
-Como sea...tenemos que ir por Trunks y Goten. Pueden estar en peligro!   
-Ya lo estan - dijo Lita - ese tipo dijo que iba a eliminarlos   
-Cell nunca cambiara! - Gohan se adelanto - vamos! Tenemos trabajo que hacer!  
Entre tanto, Trunks seguía avanzando, cuando un ki familiar, lo obligo a volverse...  
-Vaya, vaya! Así que al fin llegas  
-Deja de bromear. Me retrase por culpa de Raye - se disculpo Goten  
-Esta bien. Ya de seguro debes saber quien es el tipo con quien lucharemos  
-Sí. Papá me platico mucho sobre Cell. Y además, tengo una pequeña venganza por haber dado muerte a mi padre  
-No eres el único. Ocasiono mucho sufrimiento a mi padre y también a Gohan  
-Pues que esperamos! - sonrió Goten  
-Sí, debo derrotarlo y volver con Lita - Trunks se tapo la boca  
-Aja! Conque no eh? Realmente te gusta?  
-Sí..digo no, o sí? no!! - Trunks estaba más rojo que un tomate y no sabía que contestar. Goten solo sonrió  
-Bueno, como sea, espero que me invites a la boda...claro, como padrino!  
-Quien hablo de casarse!! - grito Trunks  
-Esta bien, esta bien. Pero por lo menos llegaran a novios?  
-Hmmrff! A veces me gustaría enterrarte todo mi puño en tu cara  
-Ja, eso lo dudo amigo. Además, como reaccionara Bulma cuando conozca a su nuera  
-Mira Goten...deja de bromear con eso. Tal vez no salgamos con vida de este enfrentamiento  
-Lo sé - el rostro del joven se volvió de forma seria - pero eso no importa. Venceremos!  
-Esta bien...es hora de combatir!! - los dos encendieron más sus kis y se dirigieron hacia el lugar señalado. Entre tanto, Gohan llevaba a Mina y Lita en sus brazos mientras Piccolo cargaba con Amy y Raye, que todavía esta inconsciente  
-Dudo que sobreviva..se nota que es muy fragil frente a estas emanaciones de ki - dijo Gohan notando el estado de la scout de fuego  
-Sí, por eso tienen que vencerlo - exclamo Mina  
-Haremos todo lo posible, pero no se si llegaremos a tiempo. Nos llevan mucha ventaja  
-El lugar esta a dos kms de aquí - dijo Amy calculando las rafagas de ki que dejaban Goten y Trunks  
-Bien! - Gohan y el Sr. Piccolo encienderon sus poderes - agarrense bien! Que iremos a más velocidad.  
Lo último que se escucho fue como dos poderes rompían el viento y el grito de varias muchachas, que fueron apagandose poco a poco en el cielo  
Mientras, Cell aterrizaba en una especie de claro.  
-Esto es perfecto - sonrió - será el lugar de sus tumbas, jajaja!!

Fin del Capítulo

Notas del autor  
Bien, que les parecio? Se que le falto algo más de romance, pero este fanfic va a estar algo corto, decidí mejor ya no prolongar más las cosas. Se preguntaran porque escogí a Cell de enemigo, y no uno de Sailor Moon? Bueno, era para romper algo la monotonía de los demás fanfics, donde sacan a Jedite o algún otro tipo de la serie de las scouts (sin ofender al resto de los fanfics, inclusive, manejan muy bien ese personaje, como en la Marca de la Esperanza). Ok, espero sus comentarios, insultos, tomates, sandías, piñas, manzanas...hmmm! Ya me dió hambre..bueno, nos vemos..


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon Ball Z/Sailor Moon Fanfic  
"Dos locos tras el cristal de Plata"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano

Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Naoko Takeuchi así que no me demandes.

Capítulo 6: El Dios de la Destrucción y la Fusión

Trunks y Goten miraban fijamente a Cell. Este sonrió al ver la cara de enojo de sus dos rivales.  
-Me vengare de Goku y Vegeta, eliminando a sus dos hijos - asintió mientras el viento agitaba los alrededores de un campo despejado afueras de Tokyo  
-Eso lo veremos - Trunks encendió su ki  
-Lo mismo digo - Goten fue el siguiente. Las dos auras comenzaron a chocar con la de Cell, que se limitó a descruzar sus brazos y colocarse en posición. Trunks y Goten no perdieron el tiempo y alcanzaron el nivel de Super Sayayin, lo que dió a la creación de una fuerte turbulencia que rodeo el campo de batalla, un campo afueras de la ciudad de Tokyo, justo enmedio de las vías rápidas a Osaka y Kobe.  
-Comencemos!! - Cell elevo su ki al máximo. Trunks y Goten se vieron y sin chistar, se lanzaron al ataque.  
-Toma! - Trunks tiro varias patadas, pero Cell las esquivo al mismo tiempo que Goten trataba de golpearlo. Tan pronto esto, se elevaron al cielo a gran velocidad, donde Goten arremetió seguido de Trunks. Cell detuvo cada golpe, pero no conto con un ataque sopresa de Trunks que le dió de lleno en el rostro...  
-Se nota que eres hijo de Vegeta - sonrió al limpiarse un poco la sangre - pero no me ganarás jamás

Entre tanto, Amy se despedía de las chicas desde el templo Hikawa. Raye estaba en sus brazos, sudando y con el rostro enrojecido  
-Seguro que estarás bien? - pregunto Mina  
-Sí, vayan ustedes. No sere de mucha ayuda, es mejor que cuide de Raye  
-Como quieras - asintió Lita - cuidala y no te preocupes, ese tal Cell será derrotado  
-Bueno chicas - exclamo Gohan - nos vamos!!  
Piccolo cabeceo y los dos encendieron sus kis. Lita y Mina, aun como sailors, iban encima de los dos guerreros Z y tuvieron que sujetarse fuertemente para no caerse luego del impulso inicial. Amy solo vió dos estelas salir rumbo al cielo.  
-Suerte chicas - exclamo mientras veía a Raye.

-Argh!! - Goten se estrello contra una montaña mientras Trunks apenas se levantaba de un golpe anterior. Cell se cruzo de brazos  
-¿Que pasa? Pense que eran más fuertes  
-Maldición! - exclamo Goten - ese tipo es más fuerte de lo que pensaba  
-Ni que lo digas. Por eso fue el responsable de casi eliminar a todos nuestros amigos hace 17 años  
-¿Que hacemos Trunks? Parece que nos ganara  
-Claro que no! - grito - ese maldito no puede vencernos. Raye no sobrevivira con el poder de Cell, tenemos que derrotarlo  
-Yo no tengo muchas esperanzas, pero te apoyo  
-Bien, ataque frontal!! - Trunks desaparecio como Goten. Cell se desconcerto y entonces los dos aparecieron frente a él  
-Ahh! - sendos puñetazos fueron contra su cara y estomago, mandandolo ahora a volar contra el suelo  
-Lo hicimos! - dijeron a coro los chicos, pero entonces Cell desaparecio antes de caer y aparecio atrás de los dos  
-Lo siento - una voz fría se escucho a sus espaldas - pero no son nada para mí!!!  
-Pero que.. - trataron de volverse, sin embargo dos rafagas de energía golpearon a los sayayins, haciendo que fueran volando contra la montaña más cercana.  
-Jajaja - Cell rió - que fácil!!

-Parece que ya inicio - exclamo Lita al sentir una energía tremenda  
-Sí - musito Mina - esto no me gusta nada  
-¡Esos chiquillos! - espeto Piccolo - no son lo suficientemente poderosos para vencerlo  
-¡Que! - gritaron las dos scouts - Acaso es tan fuerte?!  
-Como no tienen idea - contesto Gohan - su poder es impresionante, aunque no tanto como Boo, tiene un ki tan fuerte que nos puso en muchos aprietos hace años  
Lita se mordió el labio inferior. Su preocupación iba en aumento. No solo por Raye, que sufría constantemente por el poder maligno de Cell, sino por Trunks...él podría...  
-Tenemos que darnos prisa!! - exclamo la scout de verde - no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo  
Piccolo, Mina y Gohan escucharon sorprendidos, pero luego asintieron  
-Como quieras - los dos sonrieron - sujetense bien!!!

Entre tanto, Goten y Trunks se levantaban pesadamente de una combinación de golpes de Cell, con las ropas ya rasgadas  
-Ese..tipo..es - Goten respiraba rapidamente - muy fuerte...no creí que...pudiera meternos en estos problemas  
-Sí - Trunks se hinco para tomar aire - hace apenas un rato podíamos con él, pero en un instante, pareció multiplicar sus fuerzas  
-Je, es hora de que dejemos de jugar - Cell aterrizo - no lo creen?  
-Jugar?!! - exclamaron los dos - acaso solo has estado jugando?  
-Y que creían - Cell apreto sus puños - ya me divertí lo suficiente y ahora es su final chiquillos  
Goten miro desesperadamente a Trunks. Este solo se sacudio el sudor de su cara y aliso su cabello morado  
-Soy el hijo del gran Vegeta! - rugio - no voy a dejar que un insecto me venza!!  
Cell solo se limito a mover la cabeza  
-Tienes el estupido orgullo de tu padre...bien, pues entonces que esperas!  
Trunks no espero más y se lanzo contra él, pero Cell con una patada de revés, lo golpeo de lleno en el rostro, mandandolo fuera del lugar.  
-Trunks! - grito Goten al ver a su amigo, derrumbado a varios metros de él, seminoqueado. Se volvió hacia Cell, pero este ya se encontraba a unos cms de él  
-Ahora es tu turno, pequeño insecto!  
Goten se enfurecio y trato de golpearlo, pero Cell fue más rapido y con una patada en el estomago, también lo mando a varios metros de él.  
-G-Goten - tartamudeo Trunks con un hilo de sangre en la frente. Vió a su amigo totalmente noqueado, mientras un tanto de sangre salía de su boca - eres un maldito!  
Trato de levantarse, pero el dolor era tremendo. No solo había golpeado su cara, sino parecía haberle dado una buena tunda y todo su cuerpo lo resentía.  
-Eres muy persistente. Algo admirable en los sayayin - contesto Cell muy confiado - pero también algo que los llevara a la muerte  
-Esto no se quedara así!! - Trunks se levanto rapidamente y ante la sorpresa de su enemigo, le propino varios golpes que lo hicieron retroceder.  
-Eres un chiquillo insolente! - Cell se enfurecio y le tiro un fuerte golpe a Trunks, haciendo que cayera pesadamente.  
-Ahora muere!! - trato de patearlo en el suelo, pero..  
-Kame...hame...  
-Que!! - levanto la vista y era Goten con sus manos en la posición - no puede ser!!  
-Ha!!!! - un aura azul salió de las palmas de Goten. El kamehameha golpeo de lleno a Cell, haciendo que saliera volando y evitando el fatal golpe sobre Trunks  
-Trunks!! - Goten volo como pudo hacia su amigo que yacía en malas condiciones - estas bien?!  
-Ese tipo - musito entre dientes mientras se tomaba la cara entre las manos - golpea muy fuerte  
-Me alegra que aun tengas sentido del humor - levanto la vista. Cell se levanto como si nada y comenzo a caminar hacia ellos  
-Y ahora?  
-No lo sé, ninguno de nuestros ataques le harían daño  
-Y si probamos tu Giarlic Ho modificado con mi Kamehame Ha  
-Puede ser, pero que tal si destruímos una ciudad de este país...  
-Pues tenemos que arriesgarnos - Goten vió el peligroso paso de Cell  
-Creo que tienes razón - Trunks se levanto con dificultad - vamos a intentarlo  
-Y ahora que planean insectos? - rugio Cell  
-Algo que no te incumben - Goten siguió acumulando poder. Trunks lo imitaba  
-Toma esto Cell!! - rugio Trunks al mismo tiempo que movía a gran velocidad sus manos - Gyarlic Ho!  
-Kame Hame!! - Gohan hizo las suyas hacia atrás. Cell retrocedio  
-Par de chiquillos insolentes! - Cell levanto las manos.  
-Haa!!! - gritaron los dos y sendos poderes salieron disparados hacia Cell. Este los detuvo con las manos desnudas, pero retrocedía a causa del impacto  
-No me vencerán!! - Cell se detuvo y entonces, ante la sorpresa del duo, desvió los rayos hacia el cielo, produciendo una gran explosión  
-No..No puede ser - tartamudeo Goten  
-Esto es imposible!! - exclamo Trunks - ese tipo es más fuerte que...  
-Así es - sonrió Cell mientras se miraba las manos - ahora me las pagaran niños irrespetuosos

-Pero que...! - Gohan vió la explosión a lo lejos - eso fue de los chicos  
-Sí - musito el Sr. Piccolo - ya estan peleando...rayos!!  
-Tenemos que darnos prisa - exclamo Lita - Trunks puede morir  
-Eso no tienes que decirlo!! - contesto Mina - no digas eso!  
Gohan apreto los dientes y acelero. El Sr. Piccolo siguió su ejemplo..

-Trunks!! - Goten vió como su amigo salía despedido hacia arriba. Cell aparecio en lo alto y con un golpe de masa, lo estrello literalmente contra una montaña de rocas. Goten apenas se dio cuenta y Cell aparecio frente a él. Le dio una fuerte patada que le saco el aire y luego otro golpe que también lo mando a volar. Cayo justamente a lado de Trunks que parecía estar totalmente fuera de combate. Goten alcanzo a reaccionar y se acerco arrastrando a su compañero  
-Trunks...responde! - le grito - estas bien?  
Pero no hubo contestación. Goten siguió gritando mientras Cell se acercaba  
-Vamos amigo! - dijo al borde de la desesperación - reacciona!  
-No..no tienes que gritar tan fuerte - musito. Goten casi llora de la alegría  
-¿Estas bien?  
-Algo golpeado - volvió la cabeza. Ahora otro hilo de sangre recorría su frente - que paso?  
-Nos golpeo...ya no tengo fuerzas para levantarme  
-Vamos - exclamo mientras Cell se acercaba aun más - ese tipo no puede vencernos  
-Dilo por tí...pero yo ya no tengo más energía  
-Pero yo sí tengo - Trunks trato de levantarse, pero se le notaba cansado. Al fin logro apoyarse en sus rodillas y miro de reojo a Cell  
-Vaya, así que quieres seguir jugando conmigo, cierto?  
-Calla insecto!! - Trunks elevo el poco ki que quedaba al máximo y se lanzo contra él - morirás ahora mismo!!!  
Pero Cell se quito del camino y le tiro un fuerte rodillazo. Los ojos de Trunks se pusieron en blanco y luego un codazo directo en la espalda, cayendo al suelo de una forma pesada.  
-No!! - grito Goten al ver a su amigo casi al borde de la eliminación. Cell tomo a Trunks del cuello y lo elevo  
-Ahora..que tienes que decir?  
-Nada maldito.. - musito en voz baja - solo que si hubiera entrenado lo suficiente...ya te habría derrotado  
-En verdad son unos tontos - sonrió Cell - olvidaron su arma secreta o no?  
-Arma secreta - se preguntaron los dos - cual?  
-Je, Boo me platico de ella en el infierno: la fusión  
Los ojos de Goten y Trunks se ensancharon. Estuvieron tan ocupados con derrotar a Cell, que había olvidado esa técnica que les ayudo mucho hace 10 años...ahora por su imprudencia, estaban a punto de morir sin haberla hecho de nuevo.  
-Lo siento - murmuro Trunks - se supone que yo debería haberme acordado...Goten es un cabeza dura. No es su culpa, sino mía...  
-No, claro que no!! - contesto Goten - también fue mi culpa...ahora moriremos los dos  
-Eso es cierto... - sonrió Cell diabolicamente - y junto con este planeta...adios chiquillos!!!  
Goten cerro los ojos cuando Cell hizo su mano hacia atrás. Trunks quiso moverse, pero ya no tenía ni un rastro de energía. Fue entonces cuando se resigno y cerro los ojos...  
-Muere!! - Cell lanzo su mano, pero una explosión aparecio enfrente, haciendo que el cuerpo de Trunks fuera lanzado hacia un lado. Goten abrió los ojos y vió una nube de polvo alrededor de Cell. Cuando desaparecio, el brazo de su enemigo había desaparecido  
-Que!! - grito - quien fue?!!  
-Nosotros - una voz se escucho del cielo. Era Gohan y Piccolo bajando a una gran velocidad, con dos chicas en las espaldas. Cell palidecio al acto  
-No!! Esto no puede ser!!!  
Goten casi llora de la alegría al ver a su hermano llegar mientras Trunks esbozaba una débil sonrisa  
-Que suerte - penso - creo que nos salvamos.  
-Ya estamos aquí! - el Sr. Piccolo y Gohan aterrizaron. Las chicas bajaron rapidamente y se dispersaron. Mina fue con Gohan que trataba de levantarse mientras Lita iba con Trunks.  
-Nos volvemos a ver Cell - asintió Gohan  
-Sí, ya mucho tiempo - exclamo furioso - pero como demonios llegaste a este mundo?  
-También fue una suerte, pero ahora detendremos tus planes  
-Y ahora no sera tan fácil - sonrió el Sr. Piccolo - por si lo has notado, hemos mejorado enormemente  
Cell puso una mueca de furia mientras Lita alcanzaba a levantar a Trunks  
-Sailor Jupiter...digo, Lita - musito Trunks - que haces aquí?  
-Ayudarte tonto - le puso el brazo encima - ahora apoyate en mí...estas muy lastimado  
Trunks solo sonrió, provocando el sonrojo de Lita. Por otro lado, Mina le dió una mano a Goten que si se podía parar por si solo  
-Veo que te dieron duro - exclamo la chica rubia  
-Ni que lo digas, cuando esto termine, dormire una semana entera  
-Eso lo dudo..aun me debes la cita del radio - señalo. Goten solo frunció el cejo.  
-Creo que es hora de destruirte para siempre - Gohan se puso en posición. El Sr. Piccolo se adelanto  
-Cell, es hora de que vuelvas al infierno  
-Eso no sera tan sencillo  
-Pues no tienes escapatoria - contesto Gohan - si intentas huir, te alcanzare en unos segundos  
-Tal vez - Cell no perdió su calma - pero antes de que sea eliminado por uno de ustedes...me llevare a alguien más conmigo  
-¿Que dices? - Gohan frunció el cejo - aun no entiendes que no podrás ni herirnos  
-No a ustedes...sino a ellos! - Cell se volvió hacia los chicos - y tú serás el primero  
Cell levanto la mano y apunto a Trunks. Gohan palidecio  
-No! - se volvió rapidamente - Trunks! Goten! cubranse!!!  
-Pero que... - los 4 elevaron la vista y Cell sonrió  
-Muere!! - disparo una rafaga de energía enmedio del Sr. Piccolo y Gohan. Trunks se quedo paralizado al ver como iba a él, pero entonces Lita lo empujo y ella recibio el disparo, en pleno pecho  
-No!!! - grito Mina al ver a su amiga caer al suelo malherida. Trunks solo se quedo observando a su amiga que yacía con los ojos en blanco mientras la sangre pintaba el suelo.  
-Eres un maldito!! - Gohan encendio su ki y se lanzo contra Cell que fue agarrado desprevenido y le propino sendos golpes, que lo mandaron a volar.  
-Lita!!! - Mina sollozaba mientras la sujetaba. El traje de marinero estaba a teñirse de rojo mientras sujetaba a su amiga  
-No te mueras - rogaba Goten - tienes que vivir  
-No..coff! - Lita trato de hablar - no...se preocupen...al fin al..ca..cabo, logre lo que...coff! quería - miro entonces a Trunks y bajo la mirada - Mina, despídeme de Serena y las demás..adios... - y suspiro.  
-No te mueras!! - Goten y Mina trataron de moverla, pero no reaccionaba - no por favor!!  
-Esperen! - El Sr. Piccolo se acerco y la observo - esta todavía con vida, pero no por mucho...  
-Sr. Piccolo, no tiene alguna semilla del ermitaño, eso puede ayudarla  
-No - musito - no pensamos en eso cuando venimos a este mundo  
Mina seguía llorando cuando Trunks aparecio y la tomo en brazos.  
-Sr. Piccolo - su gesto era una mezcolanza de furia y lágrimas - si la llevamos con Dende, tal vez pueda ayudarla...tiene que decirle que abra el portal  
-Eso es una buena idea - la esperanza aparecio en el rostro de Goten.  
-Dende? - pregunto Mina - de quien hablan?  
-Ya lo verás - El Sr. Piccolo cerro sus ojos. Entre tanto, Gohan seguía golpeando a Cell, que trataba de defenderse con sus técnicas, pero era imposible ante el poder del sayayin  
-Esto es por Trunks!! - Cell fue golpeado en el rostro - esto por Goten!! - ahora fue una patada en el estomágo - y esto por Lita!! - le aplico una llave y lo mando contra el suelo, creando una fuerte explosión. Cell emergió con una parecida  
-Esto no se le hace al gran Cell!! - estallo su ki - te hare polvo!!  
-Listo - El Sr. Piccolo abrió los ojos - abrirán la puerta ahora  
-La puerta? De que hablan?  
La respuesta de Mina aparecio frente a ellos. Una especie de entrada de energía emergió de la nada. Trunks se apresuro a entrar  
-Esperen aquí - se volvió - Lita se curara  
Y entro como un rayo. La puerta desaparecio al instante.  
-Que fue eso? - los ojos de Mina parecían salir de sus orbitas. Goten solo asintió  
-Nuestro mundo...

-Dende!! - Trunks entro como loco. Kamisama y Mr. Popo se acercaron  
-¿Que ocurre?  
-Por favor - Trunks estaba al borde del colapso - tiene que curarla  
Dende observo sorprendido a la joven que parecía estar a punto de morir  
-Esta bien, a un lado - Dende puso sus manos al frente y su curación comenzo. Trunks observaba angustioso  
-Vamos - musitaba en voz baja - tienes que vivir  
Pero entonces, bajo el aura dorada de Dende, Lita comenzo a moverse y la herida que tenía en su pecho se cerraba. Finalmente, comenzo a abrir los ojos. Dende sonrió  
-Creo que estara bien  
Trunks suspiro hondo y se volvió hacia la puerta del tiempo. Se preguntaba que estaba pasando

-Arggh!! - Cell caía trás un puñetazo de Gohan. Tan pronto cayó a tierra, Piccolo llego por otro lado y lo remato.  
-Le estan dando una paliza tremenda - exclamo Mina  
-Sí, y espera a que llegue Trunks. Así lo haremos pedazos  
-¿Donde estoy? - Lita levanto la cabeza al verse en un extraño lugar. Era una especie de templo  
-¿Estas bien? - un ser extraño de color verde la saludo. Lita salto del susto  
-¿Quien eres tú?!!  
-Soy Dende, Kamisama de la Tierra  
-Kamisa..Kamisama - Lita volteo a todos lados - que es este lugar?!  
-La plataforma celestes niñas - se oyo a Mr. Popo por detrás. Lita se volvió y otro gran susto hizo que se cayera al suelo  
-Lita!! - Trunks salió por detrás y la abrazo - que bueno que estas bien!!  
La chica se quedo callada y roja como un tomate. Trunks la volvió  
-Estaba tan preocupado, creí que morirías  
-Trunks...yo... - Kino bajo la mirada avergonzada - no creí que te preocupara tanto  
-Claro que me preocupas - musito - cuando pense que no volvería a verte, me sentí morir  
-¿Hablas en serio?  
-Sí - asintió Trunks inocentemente. Lita lo miro románticamente y se acerco a él, pero el chico se volvió, dejando a Lita con un palmo de narices  
-Rápido Dende! Tenemos que volver!  
-Esta bien, solo tengan cuidado  
-Diablos! - penso Lita - este tipo es demasiado distraído...  
-Toma esto canalla!! - Goten aprovecho una distracción de Cell y le propino una patada que mando a volarlo a una montaña. Gohan y Piccolo bajaron  
-Ya esta demasiado herido, solo le falta el golpe final  
-Sí, y yo sere quien se lo de...  
-No - se escucho una voz - seremos los dos Goten  
Los 4 se volvieron y vieron una puerta de luz, de la cual emergieron Trunks y Lita.  
-Lita!! - Mina se lanzo sobre su amiga - que bueno que estes bien!!  
-Sí, yo también estoy sorprendida. El mundo de Trunks es muy raro  
-Oye - le dijo en voz baja - Trunks ya se te declaro. Estaba muy preocupado...  
-Es demasiado distraído - sonrió inocentemente. Mina se dió un golpe con la mano. Por otro lado, Goten había hecho la misma pregunta con los mismos resultados  
-Trunks! - pensaron enojados Goten y Mina. El Sr. Piccolo y Gohan se encogieron de hombros  
-Bien Goten - Trunks se puso en posición - ya es hora de la fusión  
-Ok, es hora de terminar con esto! - los dos corrieron a lados opuestos.  
-¿Fusión? - preguntaron las chicas - ¿Que es eso?  
-Algo que este par hicieron hace mucho tiempo - dijo el Sr. Piccolo teniendo amargos recuerdos.  
-Ah!! - Cell emergió de la montaña y se observo al par haciendo una especie de baile algo ridículo.  
-Aja! - exclamo - así que van a hacer la fusión...de todas formas los derrotare  
-¡FUSION! - Goten y Trunks juntaron sus dedos y una luz emergió de ambos, dejando ver al poderoso Gotenks al final  
-Estoy listo!! - exclamo al terminar el proceso. Lita y Mina abrieron los ojos  
-Que!! - gritaron - que paso con Trunks y Goten!!!  
-Se fusionaron chicas - comento Gohan - una técnica aprendida solo por ellos, para lograr un poder inimaginable  
-Pero...pero esto es... - Lita se quedo callada al ver a su querido Trunks fusionado con Goten. A diferencia del anterior Gotenks, este tenía el cabello más corto, pero sin la sonrisa característica  
-No hay tiempo para bromear - musito con voz renca - esto se acabara de una vez!  
Y sin más, Gotenks aparecio frente a Cell  
-Adios!! - lo pateo con tal fuerza, que atraveso casi medio km de corteza al caer al suelo.  
-Parece que esta enojado - musito Mina  
-Je, eso debieron hacer contra Boo y no ahora  
-Shh! Sr. Piccolo - Gohan se volvió, solo para ver a Gotenks meterse al cráter - parece que va por él  
Otra explosión y esta vez salió volando nuevamente Cell con Gotenks trás sus espaldas  
-Oye chica - exclamo el Sr. Piccolo - parece que le afectaste mucho a Trunks  
-Lo cree? - Lita se volvió sonrojada hacia la pelea, aunque Cell ya practicamente era un sparring barato de Gotenks, que lo traía de un lado a otro.  
-Maldito canalla!! - Cell trata de regresarle un par de golpes, pero Gotenks alcanzo el nivel de Super Sayayin y le tiro un golpe tan fuerte, que le volo parte del torso (muy al estilo de MK).  
-Argh!! - Cell retrocedio mientras regeneraba la parte faltante. Gotenks lo miraba con furia propia  
-Esto apenas es el principio, me vengare de todo lo que nos hiciste, y más de lo de Lita  
-Calla!!! - Cell ya recuperado, disparo un Masenkosapo, pero Gotenks con un movimiento, lo desvió hacia el espacio  
-Eso no es nada, esto sí - junto sus manos y comenzo a acumular poder - Ka..me...  
-Esto ya no se repetirá!! - Cell también hizo su movimiento - Ka..me  
-Parece que van a atacarse con un gran poder - Gohan retrocedio - tenemos que irnos de aquí  
-¿Porque?  
-Este lugar va a explotar - El Sr. Piccolo tomo a Mina mientras Gohan se iba con Lita rumbo al cielo.  
-Ha..me... - un aura azul aparecio en las manos de Gotenks - ahora sí Cell, te hare polvo para queno vuelvas nunca más!!  
-Trata de hacerlo chiquillo insolente..Ha..me...  
Gohan y el grupo vió como el ki de ambos peleadores rodeaba toda la región  
-Campo de energía! - Gohan creo una barrera de ki alrededor del grupo - esto va a ser muy pesado!!  
-ADIOS CELL!! HA!!! - Gotenks disparo con todo su poder.  
-Para nada!! - Cell contrataco con su Kamehame ha a todo poder, pero para su sorpresa, no fue suficiente a la primera y el poder de Gotenks despedazo el suyo sin dificultades. Solo alcanzo a cubrirse mientras su cuerpo era engullido por la energía del kamehame ha  
-No, otra vez no!! - fue su último grito mientras las corrientes de aire y energía volaban por todas partes. Gohan y los demás sentían las fuertes sacudidas  
-Esto parece el fin del mundo - exclamo Mina mientras la turbulencia pasaba. Finalmente, todo se disipo y solo quedo Gotenks observando el lugar  
-Finalizo...al fin - el guerrero de la fusión bajo lentamente hacia tierra.  
-Uff! - suspiro Lita - sí, ya termino esta pesadilla  
Entre tanto, en el templo Hikawa, Raye desperto sobresaltada  
-Se fue - exclamo - ya se fue! Me siento mejor!!!  
-Lo lograron - sonrió Amy viendo a su amiga totalmente recuperada...de seguro fueron Trunks y Goten

-Goten...Trunks - las chicas tartamudearon - son ustedes?  
-Sí, tiene algo de malo? - sonrió Gotenks y luego vió su aspecto - bueno, no se preocupen, solo durare así media hora  
-La fusión es una técnica increíble - sonrió Gohan - no se compara con ninguna...excepto la que hicieron mi papá y el Sr. Vegeta hace unos años  
-Tiene que contarnos más de esto - exclamo Mina  
-Es una larga historia, creeme - se toco la nuca Gotenks que luego se volvió hacia Lita  
-Lo hice por tí - extrañamente la voz de Goten desaparecio y solo se escuchaba la de Trunks  
-Sí, lo sé...gracias por regresarme la vida...  
Se quedaron un largo rato así  
-Mina... - se escucho una voz en su cabeza.  
-¿Quien me habla? - dijo en silencio  
-Soy yo, Goten. Hablo telepaticamente desde la cabeza de Trunks  
-Ya veo, a pesar de todo, pueden separar sus mentes  
-Algo por el estilo, pero...tengo buenas noticias  
-No me digas que... - Mina sonrió al ver la escena que formaban Gotenks y Lita  
-Así es... - solo se escucho la voz de Goten

Fin del Capítulo


	7. Chapter 7

"Dos locos tras el cristal de Plata"  
por Ivan Emiliano Altamirano Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y Naoko Takeuchi así que no me demandes.

Capítulo 7: Viendo hacia adelante

Corporación Cápsula  
Trunks balanceaba un lápiz mientras la secretaria le daba los últimos pormenores de la compañía  
-Según el precio, las acciones han bajado dos puntos, pero no es nada serio. Nos recuperaremos el siguiente tri.. - la secretaria noto la poca atención del sayayin  
-¿Le pasa algo señor?  
-Eh? - levanto la vista dejando caer el lápiz - no, nada...  
-Este...lo he visto muy desatento estos días...desde que su madre lo regaño por salirse de la compañía un día  
-Sí ¿Y que?  
-Bueno, solo decía - la secretaria se sonrojo - se que es una imprudencia, pero me gustaría saber si hoy estara libre y...  
-Lo siento - contesto secamente - no me interesa...por el momento  
-Oh - la joven noto la mirada de tristeza de Trunks - esta bien...lo vere al rato señor  
Trunks asintió y solo observo a la secretaria retirarse. Bajo la mirada al oír el cerrojo de la puerta y con un fuerte golpe (dejando una marca en la pared) golpeo el panel  
-¡Rayos! - exclamo - ¡Porque no puedo olvidarla!

Entre tanto, Goten volaba alrededor de su casa, entrenando duramente. Su mente parecía estar en otra parte, ya que al querer partir una roca, golpeo una montaña, haciendola pedazos  
-¡Diablos! - exclamo - es la tercera vez que lo hago...¿Que me esta pasando?  
-¡Goten! - se oyo - ¡Ven a comer!  
-Voy mamá - el chico musito y en cuestión de segundos, se encontraba frente a la casa. Al entrar, Milk iba a reprenderlo por los destrozos que había causado, pero noto que Goten no tenía la cara de siempre. Se le notaba meditabundo y algo triste  
-Vaya - penso - creo que ese viaje realmente le afecto...tengo que hablaro con Gohan sobre esto.

**Y EN TOKYO, JAPON...**  
-¿Cuanto tiempo ha estado así? - dijo Raye al ver a Lita suspirar mientras su helado se derretía  
-Creo que dos semanas...desde que Trunks se fue  
-Me lo imagino - murmuro Amy - despedirse de él..sin decirle lo que sentía  
-Yo pense que Trunks o ella iban a hablar, pero justo cuando la puerta del tiempo aparecio, no se dijeron nada..salvo un abrazo  
-Y duro bastante - sonrió Amy - casi tuvimos que separarlos  
-Sí, pero al menos todo termino bien. Cell fue derrotado y los chicos regresaron sanos y salvos...escuche a una señora gritando al otro lado de la puerta, creo que era la mamá de Goten  
-Eso es cierto, ¿Verdad Lita?  
Amy no encontro respuesta. Mina también parecía perdida, pero no tanto como Lita  
-Mina...  
-Eh - se volvió - ¿Que ocurre?  
-Nada - musito Artemis - pero te he notado algo triste  
-Artemis tiene razón - intervino Raye - Veo que aun no te recuperas  
Mina dio un gran suspiro  
-Es injusto. Estuve tan cerca de tener uno de los dos como novios y se van así como así...  
Amy, Raye y Artemis les corrió una gota de sudor  
-¿Novios?  
-Sí...novios...  
-Mina, no vas a salir como la otra vez cuando tuviste a Ojo de Aguila y Ojo de Tigre  
-No, sino a uno solo...tal vez a Goten  
-¿Goten? - dijeron los 3 al unísono - ¿Porque él?  
-Es que me parece simpático...a ustedes no?  
-Bueno - Raye tenía una enorme gota de sudor - pero es demasiado...  
-Cierto - sonrió Artemis - es como la versión tuya pero en masculino  
-Pues me agradaba...aunque Trunks no estaba nada mal  
-¡Ay Mina! - mascullo el gato - ¡Quien te entiende!  
-Artemis, no sabes los sentimientos de una chica enamorada...son tan profundos - murmuro al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaban. Amy sonrió, pero al volverse a Lita que seguía suspirando, y con el helado ya hecho agua.  
-Parece que ese es el destino de Lita - finalizo.

**DE REGRESO A LA CORPORACION CAPSULA**  
Trunks tomo su maletín e iba a salir de su oficina cuando Bulma aparecio  
-Hola mamá, que te trae aquí?  
-Trunks, escuche que andas muy desánimado...¿Acaso estas enfermo?  
-No, claro que no...solo me siento algo triste y ya  
-Bueno, pero si tienes algún problema...me lo contarás?  
-Claro, cuando te he mentido  
Bulma solo sonrió  
-Vamos mi guapo hijo, te llevare a casa  
-No gracias, prefiero caminar - la tristeza en el rostro de Trunks volvió a aparecer. Bulma lo noto  
Mientras bajaba, Trunks se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras.  
-Lo siento mamá...perdona haberte mentido

Extrañamente, Goten subió a su habitación sin probar casi bocado (casi es traducir que solo se comió un pollo entero cuando come eso multiplicado por veinte). Milk lo noto y ya preocupada por el estado de ánimo del joven, telefoneo a casa de Gohan.  
-Así que mi hermano no esta bien?  
-Exacto Gohan, y estoy muy preocupada...él nunca había sido así  
-Vamos mamá, dejalo, tal vez solo sea algo pasajero  
-No, no es eso. Esta así desde que regresaron de ese extraño mundo  
Se escucho un silencio en la línea.  
-Mamá - la voz de Gohan se enserio - hablale a Bulma...tengo que hablar con ustedes mañana en mi oficina  
-¿Algo grave? ¿Temes que..?  
-No, es fácil de solucionar...bueno, desde mi punto de vista.

Al día siguiente, Gohan analizaba unos examenes que le habían traído de cierto labortario cuando tocaron a su puerta.  
-Pasen - musito y dos damas, una de cabello negro y otra de cabello azul, entraron. Se sentaron rapidamente  
-¿Y bien? - inicio Bulma - ¿Que le ocurre a los chicos?  
Gohan tomo aire. Esto iba a ser largo...

**Casa de Lita...**  
-¡Lita! Eso no se cocina!  
-¿Que? ¡Oh Dios! - saco el cuchillo de la cacerola para lanzarlo al lavabo. Mientras las dos se calmaban, Lita suspiro  
-¡En que estoy pensando! ¡Casi les sirvo cuchillo a la orange!  
-Lita, tienes que concentrarte, no puedes seguir así  
-¿Seguir? ¿A que te refieres?  
-A esto! - Amy señalo todo el departamento. Era obvio que nadie había limpiado en una semana  
-Lo siento, pero no he tenido tiempo  
-Lita, estamos en vacaciones y tú nunca eres desarreglada...ya tienes que olvidarlo!  
-Olvidar a quien?  
-No te hagas la desatendida. A Trunks por supuesto  
Lita se mordió el labio inferior y le dió la espalda a Amy. Ella noto que su amiga temblaba  
-Lita...  
-Amy...No puedo dejar de pensar en él - se volvió con los ojos enrojecidos - yo lo amaba...lo amo y nunca le dije nada...nada!  
-Pero...  
-No hay pero..fui una tonta y por eso lo perdí...para siempre!!  
-Lita - Amy le ofreció su pañuelo, ya que había comenzado a llorar. Ella trato de aguantar las lágrimas, pero estas no podían ser detenidas por nada  
-¡Porque lo deje! ¡Porque! - Lita se dejo caer en el suelo llorando. Amy trago saliva y se acerco a ella, abrazandola  
-Vamos, dejalo salir - le musito  
-Trunks... - siguió sollozando - te amo!  
Las dos amigas se quedaron abrazadas, mientras, en el templo Hikawa...  
-Es la septima vez que viene - dijo Nicolás a Raye mientras espíaban a una chica rubia rezar frente al árbol  
-Ya veo...bien Nicolás, gracias por informarme  
-De nada señorita Raye, pero mi intuición me dice que no es solo por ella...sino por alguien más  
Raye asintió y luego de dejar al chico, se acerco por detrás  
-Mina...  
-Hola Raye - se volvió. Parecía estar algo triste  
-Dime, ¿Por quien orabas?  
-Este...por nadie...digo, por nosotras, claro, por quien más - comenzo a reír pero Raye sabía distinguir entre una sonrisa falsa de una verdadera  
-Vamos, no te hagas la desatendida (donde puse eso antes?)  
Mina dejo de reír y bajo la mirada.  
-Goten...¿Cierto? - musito la sacerdotiza. Mina dio un asentimiento con la cabeza  
-Nunca me dí cuenta de esto...pero desde Armand, no me había sentido tan mal. Ahora que Goten no esta, siento mucha nostalgia  
-Es natural...te gustaba  
-¿Gustar? ¿La gran Mina Aino enamorada? No bromees!  
-Mina, tú siempre has querido tener novio, no me engañas  
Mina frunció el cejo  
-¿Y que te hace creer que es Goten y no Trunks? El es apuesto  
-Pero no tu tipo...si te hubiera atraído, hubieras luchado contra Lita en una pelea encarnizada. En cambio, siempre te la pasabas alabando a Goten  
-¡Eso no es cierto! - se sonrojo  
-Mira, quien era la primera en prender el radio para escuchar su programa?  
Mina guardo silencio  
-¿Quien fue la primera en apoyarlo contra Trunks?  
Mina seguía en silencio  
-¿Y quien se arriesgo contra Cell para ir a verlo?  
-¡Esta bien! - grito - ¡Fui yo!  
-Lo ves, solo que no sabías  
Mina se volvió hacia el árbol de los deseos. Se notaba que estaba roja  
-Además, quien es la que esta pidiendo por él?  
Se noto como la chica bajo la mirada y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.  
-Sí - se volvió con dos enormes lagrimones - fui yo...

**Oficina de Gohan**  
-¿Dejarlos ir?!! - gritaron Bulma y Milk  
-Es una buena oportunidad. El mundo ya no tiene porque preocuparse. Estamos yo, El señor Piccolo y mi papá, así como Ubb y Vegeta.  
-Pero Gohan, no puedo dejar ir así como así a mi Goten  
-Milk tiene razón, quien cuidara de la Corporación? Vegeta es buen peleador, pero es un inutil de primera...casi como Goku  
-Miren, puedes enseñarle..así no se la pasara tanto de cascarrabias y malhumorado. Se nota que sabe, ya que aprendió a cambiarle los pañales a Bra más rapido que tú  
-¡Gohan!  
-Lo siento, pero es cierto  
-De todas formas no pienso dejarlo ir. Esas chicas pueden pervertirlo...es tan inocente  
-¡Mamá! Eso también pensabas de Videl y todo resulto bien. Ahora piensa que deben crecer. Aquí se asfixian...ellos vivieron muchas aventuras y por eso fueron a otro mundo. No regresaron con el mentado cristal, pero se divirtieron, eso es lo que cuenta  
-Divertirse no es todo en la vida  
-Es cierto, pero Trunks me comento que estaba como maestro en una preparatoria y le agradaba bastante. Goten tenía un trabajo como narrador de radio...estaban trabajando y eso es díficil que lo hagan aquí  
Milk y Bulma se vieron. Gohan había dado en el clavo  
-Pero...y si pasa algo fuera de lo común?  
-No pasara nada mamá...confía en ellos dos. Sabran cuidarse en ese mundo...además, es menos peligroso que este  
Bulma parecía tensa. Milk casi estaba al borde las lágrimas. Tener que dejar a sus pequeños en otro lugar, no era algo de todos los días, pero al ver la cara de confianza de Gohan y meditando sus palabras, parecieron ver la luz  
-Además, esas chicas son muy lindas...quien sabe, tal vez pronto seas suegra Bulma  
-¡Gohan!  
-Es broma...aunque yo también termine cuñado  
-¡Gohan!  
-Bueno, bueno...decidan pues  
Bulma volvió a mirar a Milk. Ella hizo lo mismo y dieron un enorme respingo  
-Esta bien, creo que es lo mejor. Los dos pueder irse el tiempo que quieran  
-¡Perfecto! - sonrió Gohan - esto les encantara  
-Pero con la promesa que nos visitaran  
-Mamá, Bulma...no se irán para siempre  
-Pero mi chiquitín! - Milk rompió en llanto  
-Trunks...mi pequeño Trunks! - Bulma también comenzo a llorar. Gohan solo se encogio de hombros  
-Bueno, al menos todo resulto bien...espero que no inunden mi oficina.

**Casa de Amy**  
-Las clases inician mañana - Mina se dejo caer sobre la cama - pero Serena pidió unos días más, ya que el avión se retraso  
-Que suerte tiene - Lita suspiro al escuchar eso - pero al menos tiene un novio  
Mina noto que Lita se encontraba muy mal. Habían venido con Amy para checar el horario de clases, pero realmente querían tener algo en que distraerse, para no pensar más en Trunks y Goten  
-Aquí lo tengo chicas y... - Amy guardo silencio al ver a sus dos amigas con una cara de tristeza indescriptible.  
-Vamos, arriba esos ánimos...no me digan que la fantástica Lita Kino y la fabulosa Mina Aino aun estan tristes  
-Vaya - trato de sonreír Mina - como se invierten los papeles...ahora tú nos das ánimo  
-Es mi deber...así que arriba  
Lita se levanto, pero sus ojos estaban enrojecidos  
-Amy, disculpa, donde esta el baño?  
-Lita! Te dije que dejarás de llorar por él, ya no tiene caso  
-¡Pero no es justo! - rompio en lágrimas - ¡No debí dejarlo ir!  
Amy trato de tranquilizarla, pero también noto que Mina tenía los ojos anegados  
-La comprendo... - bajo la mirada, una lágrima cruzo su rostro - yo también...  
-Oh no! - exclamo Amy - no se pongan a...  
Mina también rompió en lágrimas  
-¡Lo siento! - musito - ¡Pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo!  
Amy se vio en dificultades al ver a dos chicas llorando, pero entonces, Lita y Mina se abrazaron  
-Sniff...¿Lita, lo extrañas?  
-Mucho...sniff, demasiado  
-Yo también... - la rubia emitió una débil sonrisa, aunque volvió a su antiguo estado - no creí caer así por un chico  
Las dos siguieron llorando, pero poco a poco, sus llantos se fueron apagando  
-Amy tiene razón - musito Lita - tenemos que olvidar esto  
-Sí, de una vez  
Amy se quedo de una pieza al ver el rápido poder de recuperación  
-Cierto - Lita se limpió la cara - somos chicas...muy bellas e inteligentes  
-Sí, y carismaticas...cualquier chico querría salir con nosotras! - Mina se levanto - ¡Vamos Lita! No nos dejaremos vencer!  
-¡Sí! - grito Lita con un fondo de un acantilado en un mar embrabecido - ¡Las sailor, siempre unidas!  
-¡Por siempre! - termino Mina, rompiendo con una bandera de Japón.  
-Santo Cielo - solo murmuro Amy con una enorme gota de sudor - pero parece que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad...(Autor: obviamente con tantos rechazos, Lita y Mina han aprendido a sobrellevarlo más rapidamente que el resto de la gente...je, perdón si moleste a algún fan de estas dos chicas, pero es cierto).

**Y de regreso al mundo de Goten y Trunks**  
-Mamá, no quiero ir - murmuraba Goten mientras veía los autos pasar  
-Vamos hijo, Bulma nos invito a cenar y sería de mal gusto desperdiciar su gesto  
-Pero estara Trunks...y bueno, no tengo muchas ganas de verlo  
-Se que te duele lo que paso, pero tienes que sobrellevarlo  
-Lo sé, mamá, lo sé  
El automóvil se detuvo frente a la residencia Cápsula.  
-Trunks! - exclamo Bulma al oír el timbre - son ellos, abre por favor  
-Sí - el joven de cabellos purpura se levanto desganado del sillón y abrió  
-Hola Goten...  
-Hola Trunks... - los dos se saludaron secamente sin intercambiar más palabras. Milk miro de reojo a Bulma y le guiño un ojo  
-Hola Bulma, espero no incomodar  
-No, pasa...la comida ya esta lista. Vegeta no esta porque se fue a entrenar con Goku y Ubb...así que habra bastante para nosotros  
Mientras las dos señoras iban a la cocina, Trunks y Goten se mantenían a lado opuestos de sillón, viendo un raro programa de concursos  
-El programa más visto de la TV es...  
-¡Jeopardy! - musitaron los dos. Trunks se volvió  
-Veo que aun tienes inteligencia  
-Y tú, la presunción - sonrió Goten al ver la reacción de su amigo  
-Bueno, ¿Y como te sientes?  
-Ya sabes, algo triste...realmente me gustaba ese mundo  
-Y a mí...era más divertido que este  
-Lo dirás por Lita - sonrió malevolamente Goten  
-No, claro que no! - se sonrojo Trunks  
-No juegues conmigo. Te conozco desde que tengo uso de razón y se cuando alguien te gusta. En este caso es Lita  
-¡No digas falsos Goten! Eso no es cierto!  
-Esta bien, no tienes que enojarte...aunque bueno, me gustaba también, especialmente el beso que me dió  
-¡Beso! - grito Trunks - ¿Cual beso?!!  
-Jeje, te engañe...  
Trunks trago saliva y se volteo rojo como un tomate  
-Lo ves...eres demasiado predecible. Aprendí del maestro  
-Tramposo - mascullo Trunks  
-Estar contigo me ha dado mucha experiencia. Sabes, no soy tan tonto  
-Mira, deja de echarte flores o te mandare a volar por la ventana  
-¡Intentalo! - Goten emitió una ráfaga de energía  
-No me provoques! - Trunks también iluminó su puño con energía  
-Me gustaría pelear contigo, pero eso no es la solución. Yo tengo ganas de volver y tú también, por "L" razón...pero no podemos hacer nada. Tenemos que conformarnos  
-Pero eso no es digno de un sayayin  
-¡Y que más! - exclamo Goten - además, de seguro estarán mejor sin nosotros. Inclusive Lita ya debió conseguirse un novio  
-Goten! - Trunks lo agarro del cuello. El chico sonrió  
-Siempre tan predecible...pero porque no le dijiste nada  
-No sabía de esto - dejo la camisa de Goten y se dejo caer en el sillón - fue hasta que ibamos a irnos cuando pense...ella no estaría aquí y eso me puso terriblemente mal  
-Suena lógico  
-Y creo que nada podra remediarlo. Realmente quiero volver a verla  
-Compadre, debíste darte cuenta de eso mucho antes  
-Pero si no estaba enamorada de ella, creo que hasta que me salvo la vida...y la lleve con Dende  
-Pero de verdad eres tonto o que! Te enamoraste de ella desde hace mucho tiempo..siempre hablabas de ella  
-Yo pense que era de Amy  
-No, siempre que metías a Amy, metías a Lita pero 10 ocasiones más.  
Trunks se mordió el labio inferior y suspiro  
-La extraño...y mucho  
-Ya se te pasará - Goten subió el volumen - ¿Sabes a que hora pasan Marmalade Boy?  
-Goten, dime...¿Que extrañas tú del otro mundo?  
-Mi trabajo...  
-¿Tu trabajo?  
-Sí, me hacía sentir vivo...y además, ganaba bastante por hablar como un loco hippie  
-Cierto - sonrió Trunks - las chicas del lugar te adoraban...aunque si te vieran, de seguro se desmayaban  
-Eres un... - Goten se le lanzo a su amigo, pero Bulma aparecio  
-Vengan chicos, hora de cenar  
Los dos se quedaron estáticos, listos para la pelea, pero bajaron la guardia  
-Ya vamos!!

Mientras cenaban, Milk miro varias veces a Bulma. Ella asintió al ver la tercera vez  
-Chicos, quisiera hablar un momento con ustedes  
-Sí, que ocurre? - dijeron los dos a medio bocado  
-Ejem...no saben que es mala educación hablar con la boca llena  
-Lo sentimos - Goten y Trunks comieron rapidamente - sí, que ocurre?  
-Bueno...hemos estado meditando lo que les pasa  
-Mira mamá, perdona que no este bien con la compañía, pero le echare más ganas, lo prometo  
-Pero Trunks...  
-Lo mismo digo. Comenzare a comer más  
-No Goten, no es nada de eso  
-¿Entonces?  
-Miren, sabemos que han estado así desde que dejaron ese mundo. Debió significar mucho para ustedes  
Los dos bajaron la cabeza algo desánimados  
-Y sabemos también que desearan volver  
-En cierta forma - suspiro Trunks - pero sabemos que eso es imposible  
-Cierto, acatamos sus ordenes - suspiro Goten  
-Sí, sí - Bulma movió las manos - pero hablamos con Gohan. Él nos explico mejor lo que había pasado y lo que estabamos haciendo  
-Y llegamos a una conclusión  
-¿Cual conclusión? - preguntaron desconcertados. Bulma tomo aire  
-Que los dejaremos ir a ese mundo  
Trunks se le cayo la mandíbula hasta el suelo mientras Goten dejaba caer su tenedor  
-¡HABLAN EN SERIO!  
-Sí - asintió Milk - pero con la condición de que vengan a visitarnos  
Goten y Trunks se vieron un momento, pero luego comenzaron a saltar como locos por todo el comedor  
-¡SÍ! ¡NOS VAMOS A TOKYO!  
-Esperen - se levanto Milk - aun no terminan de cenar, así que tranquílicense  
-Milk tiene razón, o sino, no los dejaremos ir  
-Pero mamá, porque? Yo tengo que atender la compañía  
-Es tiempo de que tu holgazán padre lo haga. Vegeta debe aprender algo del negocio familiar  
-Mamá... - Goten se volvió - no estarás sola  
-Un poco..pero Gohan ofrecio llevarme a su casa durante un tiempo. Allí estare cuidando de mi nieta Pan y ayudando a Videl. Además, Goku esta terminando de entrenar a Ubb...  
-Esto es perfecto! - se levanto Trunks - pronto nos iremos...podre ver a Lita de nuevo!  
-No tonto - Goten se golpeo la cara con la mano. Las dos señoras fruncieron el cejo  
-¿Cual Lita? ¿De que hablan?

Lita, Amy y Mina llegaban con relativa calma a la preparatoria Juuban. Acababan de entrar a segundo año, a uno del profesional...aunque el ánimo de dos de ellas no era tan alto  
-Segundo año, que divertido! - dijo Lita láconica mientras se dejaba caer en su nuevo asiento.  
-Vamos chicas, ahora ya estamos un año arriba de los demás  
-Sí, mucho gusto - mina se dejo caer en su asiento. Justo entonces, el director de la escuela entro  
-Señoritas, jovenes...el maestro de matemáticas, el profesor Noriguma, se retiro recientemente, así que tendrán un nuevo maestro  
-Lástima - penso Amy - con lo que me gustaba las clases de ese profesor  
-Así que les presentare a su reemplazo. Es un joven, bueno...tiene 19 años  
-¡19 años! - se oyo una exclamación  
-Sí, se que es algo joven, pero no cabe duda que sus conocimientos en la materia son excelentes. Espero que lo traten con tanto respeto como al señor Noriguma.  
Lita y Mina se vieron, igual a Amy  
-¿Que raro? - penso Lita - Conozco a alguien así..  
-Permitanles presentarles al señor Trunks Mirai  
La quijada de Lita casi se cae al suelo al ver entrar a su querido Trunks. Todas las chicas reaccionaron de la misma forma. Era un apuesto, alto, moreno (un momento! Trunks no es moreno, así que se omite)..digo y de cabellos purpura.  
-Trunks! - Amy se quedo perpleja - pero pense que...  
-Eso significa que... - Mina palidecio. Si Trunks estaba aquí, tal vez Goten estuviera en...  
Lita estaba a punto de llorar. Trunks estaba frente a ella  
-¡Dios, no me permitas despertar de este dulce sueño! - penso feliz de verlo  
-Gracias por presentarme señor director - Trunks se sento frente a los alumnos - bueno, mi nombre es Trunks, pueden llamarme así o profesor. Mi clase es matemáticas dos, es decir, cálculo, y no crean que por mi juventud o mi físico soy un pan de dios, así que los tendre al tiro con esto - entonces se volvió hacia Lita y desimuladamente le guiño un ojo. Lita casi se desmaya al verlo  
-¡No, no es un sueño! ¡Es la realidad!  
-Disculpe profesor Trunks! - se levanto Mina de un salto - puedo salir un momento!  
-Claro, ve - dijo Trunks guiñandole el ojo. Mina salió disparada.  
-Un radio! - gritaba por los pasillos - un radio!!  
Siguió corriendo como desesperada cuando llego a la enfermería. Escucho música y entro. Vió a la enfermera con un radio en el estante  
-Disculpe - casi arranca todo el aparato con clavija - pero es una urgencia!!  
-Este... - la enfermera se quedo de una pieza. Mina bajo a gran velocidad los dos escalones de la preparatoria y se deslizo dentro del gimnasio. Allí, como una saeta, enchufo el mentado aparato y sintonizo rapidamente la estación. Casi llora al escuchar la voz...  
"Hola, hola...sí, volví..el más genial de todos los locutores de radio. Más que el Burro y Esteban, más que Adal Ramones, más que Opra y su programa. Sí, el magnífico Goten de vuelta al aire"  
-YAHOOOO!! - Mina lanzo el aparato hacia el cielo

-Así que tu madre te dejo ir  
-Cierto Amy - sonrió Trunks - fue algo inesperado.  
-Pues que sorpresa - sonrió - ahora podrás quedarte por tiempo indefinido  
Él asintió. Se volvió hacia Lita que iba agarrada de su brazo, como si no quisiera volver a soltarlo nunca más. Trunks no oponía la menor resistencia, al contrario, parecía disfrutar el momento  
-Sere un duro maestro de cálculo, así que no se dejen  
-No te preocupes Trunks - dijo Lita con ojos de corazón - no me dejare...de ninguna chica  
Entonces vieron a Mina salir de repente con Artemis a lado  
-Goten ya va a salir, cierto? - pregunto con impaciencia al verlos fuera de la estación de radio  
-Esta niña esta loca - exclamo el pobre gato  
-Sí, mira, alla viene  
Mina se volvió y vió a su querido Goten bajar como rayo las escaleras  
-Goten! - Mina se lanzo hacia él, pero el chico la esquivo y cayo frente a Trunks  
-Vaya, vaya, así que al fin lograste lo que te propusiste, cierto?  
-Goten! - dijo Trunks algo sonrojado.  
-OYE! - se escucho un relámpago - porque me ignoras!!  
-Mina! - se volvió Goten - perdón, pero no te reconocí  
-Ah sí - se aliso la manga, listo para un golpe - con quien?  
-Con una actriz de cine...  
-En serio! - la chica se sonrojo. Goten sonrió  
-Solo bromeaba  
-Eres un... - le tiro tremendo golpe que lo dejo por la calle de la amargura.  
-Ahora te compadezco Artemis - dijo Goten mientras observaba al gato  
-Yo te lo dije - sonrió - es terrible!  
-Acaso quieren morir los dos!! - Mina se enfurecio aun más. Goten y Artemis se colocaron atrás de Amy  
-Esta bien, esta bien...no lo volvemos a hacer  
Mina bajo sus puños y tan pronto Goten salió de su "guardaespalda", Mina se le lanzo, con un fuerte abrazo. Goten se quedo paralizado...y sonrojado  
-Te extrañe mucho - dijo con voz quebrada  
-Y yo a tí... - dijo el pobre chico muy ruborizado.  
-Amor de adolescentes - movió la cabeza Artemis. Amy solo solto una risita igual que Trunks y Lita.

-Así que has tenido muchas batallas...me lo imaginaba - murmuro Trunks mientras veía el cielo. Estaba con Lita en un parque, caminando a la luz de las estrellas  
-Sí, pero no se comparan con las tuyas. Moriste, te revivieron con esas esferas del Dragón...la fusión, Cell...Cuantas cosas  
-Realmente mi otro yo hizo todo eso.. - sonrió el chico - el Trunks del futuro  
-¿Acaso hay otro Trunks?  
-Se podría decir que sí...y no dudo que halla otra Lita...la teoría de los múltiples universos es rea, quien sabe, tal vez los dos hallan sido novios  
-Como nosotros - se detuvo. Trunks se quedo desconcertado con la sinceridad de la chica  
-Trunks, yo te amo... - Lita se sonrojo, pero se notaba su decisión - y creeme, quiero estar a tu lado siempre  
-Sabes... - el chico trago saliva, era algo díficil - creo...creo que yo...rayos! Porque es tan díficil...te...te amo  
Los ojos de Lita se iluminaron al escuchar esas palabras  
-Trunks! - le dio un fuerte abrazo. El correspondió con la misma fuerza y luego de unos momentos, por un acto reflejo, tomo su rostro y la beso. Lita no tardo en responder. Al fin se habían declarado su amor  
-¡Por fin! - se escucho. Trunks y Lita se separaron inmediatamente sonrojados  
-¡Diablos Goten! - se escucho nuevamente - tenías que arruinarlo  
-Mina, Raye!! - grito Lita  
-Goten! - grito Trunks. Los 3 salieron rapidamente de los arbustos  
-Creo que nos descubrieron - musito Raye  
-Sí, como decían en el viejo oeste... - intervino Mina  
-Es hora de correr!! - Goten y las demás salieron disparadas con Trunks y Lita trás ellos, aunque tomados de la mano  
-Esto no se quedara así! Como se atreven a hacer esto!!  
Goten solo le saco la lengua y se volvió hacia Mina que sin querer tropezo. Rapidamente la tomo en brazos.  
-Goten...no tienes que hacer esto  
-No es que tenga que hacerlo, no quiero morir el día de hoy  
-¡Grosero! - finalizo molesta, pero contenta de estar en sus brazos...A lo lejos, Amy observaba la escena  
-Me pregunto que pasara en el futuro con nosotros... - y se volvió hacia el cielo. Una estrella fugaz lo surco, desapareciendo en el horizonte.

F I N

Notas finales actualizadas 2007.  
Cuando uno ve atrás, generalmente uno se sonroja o se apena de las bromas o travesuras que hizo de pequeño. Al reeler mis fics, me pasa exactamente lo mismo: yo hice esto? jeje.  
Agradezco a quienes leyeron esta historia, tanto por el año del 2000 como hoy en día, muchas gracias. Nos vemos en el siguiente fic.


End file.
